Christmas Miracles
by Poohbear-29
Summary: A basketball game could have deadly consequences for Joe when an irate man decides Joe shouldn't have interfered in his life.
1. Chapter 1

Title---Christmas Miracles

Author---Winnie

Rating----T for language and violence

Disclaimer-----I don't own Mannix and if I did it would be out on DVD already

Comments------This story is dedicated to my sister, Louise, who is and aways will be Mannix's number one fan. Merry Christmas, Louise, I hope you enjoy the story

Christmas Miracles

Joe Mannix watched Toby Fair and smiled. The young man had come to mean so much to him over the last few years and Joe hoped to take it a step further. He thought about the brightly wrapped package nestled at the back of his dresser and silently prayed Peggy would give him the answer he hoped for. He'd already told his father what he intended to do on Christmas Eve and had promised the older man that he would get down on one knee and ask the question in the age old fashion.

Joe looked at the woman seated beside him and felt as if everything hinged on her answer. Toby had the basketball and Joe heard and felt Peggy's excitement before turning his attention back to the game. Toby had invited him to come watch the final home game before the Christmas break and Joe happily agreed. He'd picked them up and they'd driven here together and would be going out for dinner at a small Italian place Joe frequented.

"Joe…Joe…did you see that?" Toby asked excitedly.

"I sure did, Toby, that was some shot," Mannix said of the amazing basket the young boy had made from outside the free throw zone. It gave his team a four point spread and as the seconds continued to tick off the clock it looked like it would be enough to win the game for the home team.

"Toby, Coach Willows is telling you to get back in there!" Peggy said, clapping her hands when her son hurried back on the court.

"He keeps this up he'll have a good shot at going pro when he graduates," Mannix observed.

"I don't even want to think about graduation yet," Peggy told him "He's just starting middle school and I want him to enjoy every minute of it…Toby!"

Joe held her back as the coach and several others rushed onto the court when her son was struck from behind and shoved into the wall. His head struck the surface and he went down hard. Joe knew Peggy wanted to go to her son and led her down from the bleachers and over to her son. He could feel her trembling as she knelt next to the coach, and couldn't help the smile that formed when Toby shook off their concern and sat up.

Joe turned when he heard the referee telling the bigger boy he was out of the game and that there would be repercussions for his actions.

"It was an accident!" the boy snapped.

"I don't think so," the referee shook his head as the boys father stepped onto the court.

"My son said it was an accident and I believe him. It ain't his fault he's bigger than the others…"

"It is when he purposefully throws his weight around! This is the third game I've reffed where your son has blindsided a member of the opposite team and he's just lucky no one's been seriously hurt."

Joe moved to the side of the referee as the bigger man fisted his hands at his side. Joe knew the type, had seen his kind numerous times through the years and hated the idea that his son could very well mirror his father in size and attitude. The father already sported a black eye and Joe was petty sure the man's nose had been broken on more than one occasion. The father stood beside his son and Joe could see the slight smile on the younger 'bully's face.

"Look, my son's…"

"Your son's out of the game and I want you both off the premises or I will call the police…"

"You have no right…"

"He has every right…now why don't you do as he says and leave before the police do arrive," Joe warned.

"What business is it of yours?" the behemoth asked, towering over the detective in his angered belligerence.

"The young man your son blindsided is…"

"Young man…he's nothin' but a wimp…"

"Mister, I'm not a man to interfere in someone else's problems, but you keep this up and your son is going to turn out just like you and that makes him as much a victim as Toby. Why don't you go home…"

"Are you gonna make me?"

"No, I don't believe a school basketball court is the proper place to fight…"

"My dad would tear you apart Mister!" the boy spat.

"Well, son, right now is not the time or place," Mannix said, turning away as Peggy called to him.

"Joe, Toby is okay…he wants to finish the game," Peggy said and stood next to the detective.

"Well now ain't this grand. You and the pretty lady got somethin' goin' on or is she just a bed…"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you…"

"Well ya ain't or we'd be talkin' with our fists instead gummin' each other ta death!"

"Ray, we need to leave," a weary looking woman said as if afraid to raise her voice above the man.

"Shut the hell up, Joannie!" Raymond Spencer said and backhanded the woman across the face.

Joe reacted instinctively and latched onto the fingers of the bigger man's right hand. He bent them back, forcing Spencer to his knees by twisting until his own upper body strength forced the man to acknowledge that he could not escape.

"You don't ever hit a woman!" Mannix snarled, his face filled with anger at the bullying attitude of the other man. "Now I'm going to let you go and you're going to leave without laying a hand on anyone else. You touch either of them again and I swear I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget."

"I have the right to hit…"

"No…you don't. You feel like hitting someone then meet me at O'Malley's gym tomorrow afternoon and we'll see whether you have the guts to face someone your own size!" Mannix offered and released his hold on the man who immediately grabbed his fingers.

"You broke my hand…how the fuck do I fight with a broken hand?"

"It's not broken, but it could be if you keep using language like that around these kids," Mannix vowed.

"Ray, let's go," Joannie Spencer cried and pulled her son away from the gathered parents. "Come on, Roger, we need to go home!"

"I'm going," Raymond told her and stared at the dark haired man who'd shown him up so easily. "You better watch your back, Mister, because no one fu…messes with me and gets away with it!"

"Thank you…Mister…"

"Mannix, Joe Mannix," the detective shook the referee's hand.

"Carl Leonard…have you ever thought about becoming a referee, Mr. Mannix? You handled Spencer easier than anyone I've ever seen," the referee told him.

"Bullies like Spencer are cowards when confronted by someone who's not afraid to stand up to them," Mannix said.

"Well, if you ever decide to try your hand at being a referee just give me a call and I'll point you in the right direction. Right now I'd say it's time to finish this game. Toby, are you sure you're up to playing?"

"I'm okay, Mr. Leonard," Toby assured him and moved back to his team who high fived him and turned their attention to the net where he would be doing his free throws.

Joe and Peggy moved back to their seats and watched the last few seconds of the game tick away. When the final whistle sounded both teams moved to the center of the court and shook hands with each other before moving back to the benches. Parents, friends, and family moved in to congratulate both teams, the confrontation with Raymond Spencer already forgotten.

"Boys, you played a great game and I'm proud of all of you. Just remember there is no…"

"I in T.E.A.M.," the boys finished amidst the chuckling laughter of their parents.

"I guess I have drilled that into your heads enough times," Darryl Smithson said. "Now why don't you get out of here and enjoy your Christmas vacation?"

"Yes, Sir!" Toby said and turned to find Joe Mannix and his mother waiting for him.

"Are you ready to go eat the best Italian food you've ever tasted?" Mannix asked.

"I sure am, Joe…can we have garlic bread…"

"Only if we have cheese on top," the detective told him and led the way out of the gymnasium. He smiled as Toby high fived several kids he knew well. Peggy was speaking with several parents and it felt good to be a part of the excitement. He knew there would be prejudices…people who wouldn't be happy with his plans, but as long as they loved each other that would be enough.

"Joe, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Peggy, just thinking," Mannix assured her with a smile as they left the school and made their way toward his car. He opened the passenger door and waited for her to sit inside before moving to the driver's side. Toby was already seated behind him and had his window down, talking excitedly with his friends.

"All right, Toby, it's time to go," Peggy said and waited for the young man to close his window.

"That was some game, Toby," Joe said, looking in the rear view mirror in time to see the huge smile on the child's face.

"Thanks, Joe," Toby said and buckled his seatbelt. "Coach Smithson says I have a good chance of going pro."

"He's right," Mannix assured the boy before turning his attention to the road.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas Miracles-----2

Raymond Spencer's anger had not abated after leaving the basketball game and he'd told his wife and son to take the bus home. He sat in his rusted out Ford pickup and watched the front doors as an idea formed in his mind. Joe Mannix would pay for humiliating him and so would the boy. He would show them they'd chosen the wrong man to fuck with. His own family would also feel his wrath once he returned home, but right now he was a man with a mission.

Twenty minutes later, the doors to the school opened allowing parents and kids to exit. He could hear the excited chatter and sat forward, watching for the trio he blamed for his humiliation. Mannix and the woman and boy were amongst the last to exit and he watched them laugh and joke with friends before he reached into the glove box and pulled out the gun he'd purchased illegally several weeks before. It had been an impulse buy, but now he understood why he felt the urge to buy a weapon.

Spencer waited until Mannix left the parking lot and allowed several cars to get between him and the Barracuda before pulling in behind them. He kept enough distance between them so that they would not become suspicious and smiled when they finally turned into a restaurant. Years of anger built inside him and he parked at the far end of the lot and watched the trio exit the car. There was plenty of time to get satisfaction and he cranked up the radio and listened to the music on the oldies station.

Spencer had spent most of his life bullying others, except during the years he'd spent in prison. During those times he'd been on the opposite end of the spectrum, but it hadn't taught him anything. Instead of feeling sorry for what he'd done to others he'd learned from his fellow inmates and once released simply implemented the things he'd learned while locked up. His wife and son had quickly learned that his word was the law and if they questioned him or showed any sign of arguing his decisions he simply struck them down and literally kicked them into submission.

Spencer checked the cartridge and made sure it was full and took off the safety before making a show of shooting the people exiting the restaurant. It felt good…gave him a sense of power. Mannix would soon find out that he'd messed with the wrong man. He sighed and waited for the right time to make his move.

**MANNIXMANNIXMANNIX **

"Joseph! It is good to see you again…but why you stay away so long?"

"Hello, Mama," Mannix greeted the Italian woman with a hug and received the same in return before she took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes.

"You are not getting enough rest, Joseph…your eyes…they should not be so red," 'Mama' Rosa Giovanni observed and looked at the two people who accompanied one of her favorite customers. "Are you going to introduce your friends, Joseph?"

"Yes, Mama, this is Peggy Fair and her son Toby. We're here to celebrate…"

"It's about time you settled down," the older woman said and hugged Peggy as she began making plans.

"No, Mama, that's not the celebration we're here for," Mannix said, smiling when the Italian woman placed her hands on her hips.

"Joseph, surely you're not blind? Look at this beautiful woman…she is perfect for you…"

"Mom," Toby said smiling at the way his mother shied away from the older woman's comments. "Hey, Joe, maybe I could call you dad…"

"Toby!" Peggy said and shook her head when her son began to laugh.

"Mama, we're here to celebrate Toby's team winning the basketball game," Mannix told her.

"Men, they never know what's before them until it is too late!" Rosa said and linked her arm through Toby's. "Come, I have a special table and maybe those two can see what we do."

"Yes, ma'am…"

"No ma'am, Toby…everyone calls me mama," the woman said.

"Mrs…"

"That goes for you too, Miss Fair," Mama mock scolded.

"Only if you call me Peggy."

"Joseph, you better think about snapping this one up before someone else beats you to it," Mama said and handed them each a menu. "I am going to bring a bottle of your favorite wine, Joseph…and for Toby how about a Shirley Temple?"

"Sounds good," Toby said and opened the menu.

"I will be back in a couple of minutes…the Chicken Cacciatore is wonderful," Mama said before leaving the trio alone.

"How did you find this place?" Peggy asked.

"Adam…he brought me here a few years ago and if I want Italian cuisine this is where I come. The Fettuccini Alfredo is always good. Toby, the spaghetti and meatballs is the best in town," Mannix explained. They were seated at a table toward the back of the restaurant, near the fireplace where the wood crackled and lent a cozy atmosphere to the place. A stained glass candle holder was at the center of the table with the candle itself flickering softly adding to the warm ambiance. Several tables had been moved in order to make room for the seven foot tall blue spruce Christmas tree in the opposite corner. It was decorated with white garland and silver and gold bells. Red and green lights twinkled while feathered birds were attached to several branches. Christmas cards hung from string between the fireplace and the tree. There were brightly wrapped parcels nestled beneath the branches and Joe knew they were gifts for the children at the home across the street.

Mama Giovanni and her husband had started the tradition when they opened the restaurant nearly twenty five years ago. She'd met Dan and Mary Johnson the very first year and a friendship quickly formed. The couple were foster parents who gave not only their time and care to the children, but also more love than they'd received in the years they'd lived in their blood family. Joe's thoughts returned to the present when Toby began to speak.

"Mom, can we have garlic bread with cheese?"

"I thought we already agreed on that…what do you say, Peggy?" Mannix asked.

"Garlic bread with cheese does sound delicious…and Caesar salad."

"That'll do for starters," Mannix said as Rosa returned with the bottle of wine and two glasses. She popped the cork and poured a small amount into a glass before handing it to him. Joe tasted the wine, swishing it around in his mouth and smiled in satisfaction. "My father would approve of that one."

"He should…it is from him," the older woman said with a smile before filling two glasses and motioning for the waitress to place the Shirley Temple in front of Toby Fair.

"Thank you," Toby said.

"You're welcome, Toby, are you ready to order or would you like a few more minutes?"

"Peggy?" Joe asked.

"I'm ready."

"Carla will take your order, but if there's anything special you need…like a nudge in the right direction," Rosa said, touching Mannix's shoulder. "You know where I'll be."

"Thank you, Mama," Mannix said, kissing the woman before she left.

"What would you like?" Carla asked.

"We'd like to start with Caesar salad and garlic bread with cheese," the detective answered and turned to Peggy.

"I'd like the Fettuccini Alfredo, please" the pretty woman said and turned to her son. "What about you, Toby?"

"I'd like the spaghetti and meatballs," the child answered.

"Very good choice," Carla told him and turned to the handsome man seated between the woman and child. The man was as good looking as ever and she wondered what he was like one on one, but right now he was with someone else and she was not the type to hone in on another woman's territory. "What would you like, Joe?"

"I'd like to try the Ricotta and spinach Cannelloni," Mannix answered.

"Very good choice," Carla told him and repeated the order before leaving the trio alone.

"Mama and her family are big fans of Christmas," Mannix told them and could tell Toby was excited about the coming holiday season. Red and white bells hung over each table while silver garland looped across the ceiling. Soft strains of Christmas music added to the festive mood and Joe thought this would be the best place to ask Peggy to marry him. Before he left he would have to make reservations for Christmas Eve.

"Are those presents real?" Toby asked.

"Yes, they are. Remember that big house with all the Christmas lights?" Joe asked.

"The one across the street?" the boy enquired.

"That's the one. The couple that lives there has always wanted a big family, but were never blessed with children of their own so they decided to become foster parents. They've taken in a lot of children over the years and adopted four of them. The Giovanni family opened this restaurant nearly twenty five years ago and their first customers were Dan and Mary Johnson. They became close friends and now the families get together and exchange gifts…Mama always makes sure she has a present for every child in the Johnson's care."

"They sound like special people," Peggy said.

"They are," Mannix answered. The rest of the meal was spent laughing and talking while making plans for Christmas. Joe accepted Peggy's offer of spending Christmas day with her and Toby and he looked forward to seeing Christmas through a child's eyes. Once the meal was completed, Joe signed the credit card receipt and made arrangements for dinner on Christmas Eve.

**MANNIXMANNIXMANNIX **

Raymond Spencer was not a patient man and in the hour that had passed his temper raged and his eyes burned with hatred. Joe Mannix would pay fro humiliating him in front of all those people and then Spencer would beat the crap out of the boy before showing his mother just what a real man was. The gun continued to point at the entrance to the restaurant, and each time someone exited he'd smile, say bang and pretend to blow smoke from the muzzle.

"Eenie meanie miney…Joe!" Spencer chuckled at his own joke and sat forward, hoping the people exiting would be the ones he was waiting for, but sat back when two women exited Giovanni's. "Damn it where are you?"

Spencer knew there was no way he could sit there any longer. He had to move before he set off the gun at one of the nameless people who exited the building. He shoved open the heavy door and slid off the seat, rubbing his arms as the cold wind bit at exposed flesh. Once more he cursed Joe Mannix for his own discomfort and headed for the detectives car.

**MANNIXMANNIXMANNIX **

Joe smiled at the older woman and kissed her cheeks fondly. She'd been very happy when he told her of is plans for Christmas Eve and promised to keep the news to her self and have a private table set up for the couple. She had even offered to watch Toby, but he wanted the child to be with them when he asked Peggy to marry him. He watched the duo bid farewell to Mama Giovanni and held the door for them to exit.

"Mom, it's snowing!" Toby exclaimed and ran out into the parking lot. Snow was seldom seen in the city and even though it would probably disappear as fast as it fell, it never failed to cause excitement in the children and adults alike. There wasn't even enough to make a snowball, but Tony gathered a small amount and threw it toward his mother.

Peggy smiled and sighed deeply, content that she was with the man she loved and that Christmas was so close. Toby and Joe teamed up and started flicking snow in her direction and she broke out laughing when they ducked behind a truck to the right of the entrance.

**MANNIXMANNIXMANNIX **

They were coming! Now it was his turn…he would see that Mannix paid for slighting him. Spencer watched them moving toward him and checked the gun, making sure the safety was off and a bullet was in the chamber. Satisfied that he was ready, Raymond Spencer stood up as Joe Mannix turned and raced toward the car, laughing and unaware of the danger lurking nearby. Without a sound he stood up and aimed the lethal weapon.

**MANNIXMANNIXMANNIX **

Joe barely ad time to register the newcomer's face when the sound hit his ears just before pain erupted through his chest and threatened to drive him to his knees. A second shot rang out and he tried desperately to protect the two people he cared about just as Peggy's scream of fear reached his ears. He could hear voices, but with the sound of the locomotive drilling through his skull he could not make sense of what they were saying, but he knew he had to move and move he did.

Raymond Spencer had no time to react as Joe Mannix launched himself at him. The detective collided with him, driving them both backward against the trunk of the Barracuda. He cried out as his head impacted with the back window, but kept his grip on the gun as he fought the madman he'd created with two simple shots.

"You should be de…dead!" Spencer ground out and could see the lethal glint in Mannix's eyes.

Joe did not have the energy to waste in speaking and simply concentrated on staying conscious long enough to remove any danger from this situation. Spencer was a deadly foe, but he was making simple mistakes that would have made it easy for Joe to overpower, if it wasn't for the fact that he was bleeding from a wound to the chest.

"Toby…go tell Mama to call the police and ambulance!" Peggy ordered.

"But Mom…"

"No buts, Toby, just do as I say!" the pretty woman snapped and wished she could help Mannix, but the duo seemed to be locked in a mortal combat. She watched Toby race into the restaurant and turned her attention back to the fight just as another shot rang out. "Joe!"

Mannix heard the sound, but did not know whether the bullet went into his body or Raymond Spencer. All he knew was the overwhelming pain radiating outward from the wound in his chest. He felt his nemesis go still below him and heard the harsh breathing that signaled lung involvement. It took a couple of seconds for him to realize that sound was coming from his own throat. He didn't have the strength to remain standing and began to slide slowly off the other man's body.

"I'm a doctor," someone shouted and moved to grab the injured man just before he would have hit the cold ground. The second figure slid down the trunk and lay in a crumpled heap behind him. A quick glance was enough to tell him the man was beyond help and he concentrated on saving the life he now held in his hands.

"Joe," Peggy cried when the bigger man caught the detective and eased him to the ground. She reached for him, not seeing the other man until he spoke again.

"Look, Lady, I'm a doctor and he's bleeding into his lungs! Go inside and tell Mama I need my kit!" Gerald Halliday ordered. "I need my kit now!"

Peggy nodded and glanced at Raymond Spencer before hurrying into the restaurant.

"God," Mannix managed, but it didn't quite come out as he intended.

"Don't try to talk, Joe, my name is Gerald Halliday and I'm a doctor. You've got a wound to the chest that's compromised your breathing. Mama called the police and ambulance so just relax and we'll get you taken care of."

Joe sought the two faces he needed to see, but neither one was around, and his fear began to grow. He tried to sit up, and found there was not enough strength to do so. The darkness reached out for him as pain lanced through his skull, but he could not embrace it, not until he was sure Peggy and Toby were all right. He turned his head at the sound of running feet and felt the relief wash over him even as the cold seeped into his veins.

"Joe…please Doctor, is he going to be all right?" Peggy asked, reaching out and taking Mannix's left hand in her own when the physician grabbed his medical kit.

"He's in bad shape…needs a hospital and special equipment," Halliday explained and tore open a pressure bandage. "The bullet is still in there and he's bleeding into his chest cavity…where's the damn ambulance?"

"I hear it," Peggy told him and saw Mannix's eyes open. "Toby is fine, Joe, he's inside with Mama. You need to hold on…for me, Joe, God help me I need you to hold on for me!"

'…_try…trying, Peg…so damn cold,'_ Mannix thought he spoke aloud, but blood gurgled up in his throat as the warbling lights of an ambulance pulled up beside them_. 'I love you, Peggy…I'm sorry,'_ was his last thought as the darkness trapped him in a blanket of cold.

"Get that equipment over here!" Halliday ordered when the paramedics opened the back of the ambulance. He knew they carried everything he needed and motioned for Mama Giovanni to move Peggy out of the way. One of the newcomers quickly checked the second body, but there was nothing they could do for the dead man. "He's been shot…twice…chest and head. The chest wound involves his lungs. Get me…"

Peggy could only watch in horror as the paramedics and physician worked quickly to get her boss ready for transport. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the big man use the defibrillator and understood that his heart had stopped. "God, no…please, Joe, don't you do this to us…to me!"

"They're doing everything they can, Peggy, just let them do what hey have to do," the Italian woman said, yet felt as if a part of her was lying on the ground, blood soaking through the bandages covering his chest, while shocks were sent through the dying body.

"Peggy, what happened?"

"Oh, Adam," the pretty woman cried, and turned to look at the handsome lieutenant who'd been a part of their lives since her husband's death. "It started at Toby's basketball game…he…his son pushed Toby and he wanted to start a fight with Joe, but Joe told him it wasn't the time or place. He must have followed us here and waited for us to leave."

"Why would he do that?" Tobias asked as several police officers began cordoning off the area.

"Joe humiliated him in front of the people at the game…I guess…I guess he was angrier than we thought. We came out and he started shooting…Joe was hit…but he didn't go down…he tried to stop that man from hurting me and Toby…and…oh, God, Adam, there's so much blood!"

"I know, Peg, but you know Joe is strong…hell he's donated more blood than what he's lost and walked away," the police man said, hoping to ease the woman's mind, but there was no way that would happen until Joe Mannix was up and around. He held her as they started several IV's and got Mannix onto the gurney and loaded into the waiting ambulance.

"I have to go with him…but Toby…"

"Do you trust me, Peggy?" Mama Giovanni asked seriously.

"Joe does…yes, I do," the worried woman answered.

"Then leave Toby to me. I'll see that he's taken care of until you come for him," the older woman offered.

"Mama is great with kids, Peg," Tobias explained.

"I don't know what to sa…say," Peggy stammered, hugging the older woman and thanking her again and again.

"You just call me as soon as there's any news," Mama warned.

"I will," Peggy vowed as the ambulance pulled out and Adam maneuvered her toward his car.

Mama watched the policemen who swarmed over her parking lot, shaking her head at the senseless loss of life. She turned away, sending a silent prayer even as she made the sign of the cross on her chest. She hurried inside and found Toby Fair anxiously waiting for his mother's return.

"Toby, your mother has gone to the hospital with Joseph…"

"I want to go…"

"I know you do," Mama said and pulled him into a hug. "But right now she needs you to be strong and stay with me. She will call as soon as she has any news on Joseph."

"Joe's going to be all right…isn't he, Mama?"

"Joseph is strong and he's tangled with worse men than that one. He will not leave us…not at this special time of year," the woman vowed and lifted Toby's tear stained face so she could look into his eyes. "Now how would you like to help me out in the kitchen? We have several pizza orders that need to be filled and you look like you're a fast learner so how would you like to roll out the dough?"

"Can I toss it in the air like they do on TV?"

"Of course…that's the only way to make a pizza," the woman said and led him into the kitchen, hoping and praying that when the news came it would be good.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas Miracles-----3

Andrew Lewis was used to long hours and today had been no exception, but at least his shift was coming to an end. He lifted the last chart and made several notations that would see the patient admitted for overnight observation.

"Dr. Lewis, a patient of yours is being brought in by ambulance," Charlene Newcomb said when she spotted the weary physician exit the cubicle.

"Who is it?" Lewis asked, feeling his early night ending with each ticking second.

"Joe Mannix…all I know is he was involved in a shooting and is being brought in by ambulance."

"So much for getting out of here at a decent hour. What's their ETA?"

"They should be pulling up outside any second. Dr Halliday was on the scene and he's coming in with them," Newcomb said, walking beside the physician as they headed for the emergency exit.

Andrew Lewis nodded and stepped through the sliding door just as the ambulance pulled to a stop. The back doors were quickly opened and his instincts kicked into high gear. There was no sign of the weary physician from moments before as he listened to Halliday call out the numbers and any pertinent information. He helped removed the gurney and raced toward the Trauma room. The detective had already been intubated and at least two IV lines ran into his arm. The man's face was whiter than the sheet he lay on and Lewis knew things were worse than he'd imagined.

They worked together, as they often had over the last few years and Lewis was glad Halliday had been on the scene or Joe Mannix might not have survived the trip to the hospital. As it was, he was in critical condition with a bullet lodged somewhere in his chest. They would need x-rays to find out exactly where the bullet was and he watched as one nurse took blood samples while two others cut the clothes from the injured man's body. They worked like a well oiled machine and he knew this was the best trauma team in the country.

"We need to get him stabilized and into the OR as fast as possible," Halliday stated the obvious as he cleaned the head wound.

"X-ray is on the way," Jenny Morgan explained as she finished checking the monitoring equipment.

"Hang a bag of O-positive and run the IVs wide open," Lewis ordered "Who's the vascular surgeon on call?"

"Sharon O'Leary," Jenny answered.

"Have her paged," Lewis said.

"Yes, doctor," Sherry Rideout answered and hurried to pick up the wall phone.

"X-ray is here, Dr. Lewis," Carol Manning called from the open door.

"Clear out, People," the physician ordered and knew time was a commodity they were quickly running out of. As soon as O'Leary arrived and looked at the x-rays and blood test results he knew Mannix would be headed for the surgical intervention needed to save his life. He stepped out of the trauma room just as Peggy Fair and Adam Tobias entered the ER.

"Dr. Lewis…Joe…is he…"

"Easy, Mrs. Fair, come with me," Lewis said and led her to the waiting area. "Gerald, come get me when they're finished with Joe."

"I will, Andrew," Halliday said and moved to meet the female surgeon hurrying toward him.

"What have you got, Gerald?" O'Leary asked.

"Gunshot wounds to the upper chest and head. X-ray is with him now. He's lost a lot of blood."

"How long ago did this happen?"

"Around forty five minutes ago," Halliday answered and knew Mannix was in the best possible hands with this woman. He'd seen her work her magic before and prayed she was in full form today.

**MANNIXMANNIXMANNIX **

"Doc, how is he?" Tobias asked.

"He's critical right now and that's about all I can tell you. As soon as we pump some more fluids into him and x-ray is done he'll be taken to surgery," Lewis answered and saw the fear in Peggy's eyes. "Joe's strong…he's a fighter and I'm confident he'll beat the odds again. Dr. O'Leary will perform the surgery to remove the bullet and repair the damage it caused, but it's going to take some time."

"Can I see him?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible right now, Mrs. Fair. We need to move quickly if we're going to save his life," Lewis answered. "Why don't you and Lieutenant Tobias go get something to drink and I'll come get you as soon as he's out of surgery?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Peggy vowed, and felt Adam place a hand on her arm.

"Peggy, it's going to be a long night," Tobias told her.

"I don't care, Adam, I'm staying right here until I know Joe is going to be all right!"

"Well, I can't force you to leave, but think about Toby and what he saw tonight," the policeman said and knew he'd struck a chord when soft sobs wracked her body.

"Oh, God, Adam, he can't die…Joe can't die," Peggy whispered against his chest.

"Peggy, Joe has the best trauma team in the country working to make sure he doesn't…and Dr. O'Leary knows what she's doing. I know it's senseless to tell you not to worry, but that's about all I can do right now."

"Andrew, x-ray is finished and Sharon wants to know if you're going to join her," Halliday said upon entering the room.

"Gerald, I think this one's better off with you there…I've been working for twelve hours and I'd rather have someone fresh in there. I'm going to grab some shuteye in the doctor's lounge on the surgical floor," Lewis answered.

"All right…I'll let you know when we're done," Halliday assured him before leaving the room.

"Thanks, Gerald. Peggy, you know where the surgical waiting rooms are and I want you to take advantage of the time to get some rest…yeah, I know you're not tired, but lie down and close your eyes for a while," Lewis ordered and stood up to leave. "Lieutenant, see that she gets some rest and I'll come find you as soon as there's anything to report."

"I will…thanks, Doc," Tobias said and watched the man leave. There was no finer physician than Andrew Lewis and Adam trusted him where Joe Mannix or any of his men were concerned. "Come on, Peg…"

"I need to call Toby and let him know…I can't leave him with Mama Giovanni all night," Peggy said, rubbing her arms as a cold wave of fear washed over her.

"You can use my cell phone, Peggy," Tobias said, taking her arm and lending support as they walked out of the room. His grip tightened as he spotted the stretcher being wheeled from the trauma room. There was no mistaking the dark hair that stood out starkly against the sheet and in spite of the monitoring equipment Joe Mannix looked for all intents and purposes to be dead.

"Oh, God, Adam…he looks so…"

"I know…why don't we go outside and call Toby and then we can stop in at the chapel and put in a good word with the man above?" the lieutenant offered and held Peggy until the stretcher disappeared into the elevator. She sagged against him as her legs threatened to give out and he knew she was exhausted with worry. "Come on, Peggy, there's nothing more we can do here."

"Thank you for being here, Adam…Joe would appreciate it and so do I," Peggy said, straightening her skirt before walking toward the exit.

**MANNIXMANNIXMANNIX **

Rosa Giovanni took a deep breath and wished her husband had not gone back to Italy. He would be home for Christmas, but right now she could use his strength and support. Her thoughts wandered back to the last conversation she'd had with Joe Mannix. He asked her to set up a special table near the fireplace for the trio on Christmas Eve. He told her that he was going to propose to Peggy Fair by getting down on one knee and offering her a ring that had been in his family for several generations. _'Please, God, let Joe's dream come true and give him the family he so deserves.'_ She thought before moving toward the back of the now empty restaurant.

Rosa looked into the kitchen where Carla was helping Toby put the finishing touches on a fully loaded pizza. There was sauce, cheese, and flour everywhere, but she didn't mind because for the last hour the child had been so immersed in making pizza that he hadn't asked if there'd been any news from his mother. She heard him laugh and he flicked some flour toward the waitress, but the smile disappeared as soon as he realized she was there.

"I'm sorry, Mama, we…"

"Now, Toby, you were having fun and Carla knows I have never stopped the staff from enjoying themselves. I see you have the Johnson's pizza ready for the oven. Did you remember extra cheese?"

"Yes, Mama," Toby said, smiling when she looked at the pizza before Carla placed it in the big specialty ovens. He grew serious and looked at the woman standing beside him. "Did mom call?"

"Yes, Joe is in surgery and she said to tell you to call her if you need her. Adam Tobias is staying with her, but if you want I can drive you over there once we close the restaurant."

"I want to be there, but I can wait until you close…I could take a taxi," Toby told her.

"No, you can't…not alone and at this hour at night," Mama warned. "Would you like to help me deliver this to the Johnson's house across the street?"

"Sure," the child said and hoped Joe Mannix would be okay. The police had taken the dead body away and would take his statement when he was with his mother.

**MANNIXMANNIXMANNIX **

Peggy paced the small waiting room, her arms folded in front of her body, her eyes filled with unshed tears as she waited for word on Joe Mannix. Nearly three hours had passed since the shooting and she knew the surgery could take some time. Andrew Lewis had come in to tell them the bullet had indeed damaged his left lung and lodged near his heart. They wouldn't know the full extent of the damage until the surgery was complete and Dr. O'Leary came to see them.

Adam had left fifteen minutes ago to grab some coffee, leaving her to dwell on her boss's condition. Boss, did she even think about him that way anymore or had things gone beyond that? Her heart ached every time they were apart and warmth spread through her body every time he was near. Was she falling in love with Joe Mannix?

'_No, you can't be falling in love when you know in your heart that you already love him,'_ she thought and worried her bottom lip as she stopped in front of the window overlooking the city she loved so much. The house and buildings glowed with the warmth of the Christmas lights and decorations. The snow that had fallen had quickly melted and she could relive the joy of seeing Toby's face when he discovered that snow was falling, but all she could see was the crimson flood that washed away any trace of the light blanket of white. _'Please, God, don't take him away from us…from me. I don't know where this is going, but I love that man and I'm not ready to let him go.'_

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Oh, Toby," she whispered and wrapped her arms around her son. She spotted Mama Giovanni standing in the open doorway and motioned her inside.

"Has there been any news?" the older woman asked.

"Nothing since I called you. It's taking so long," Peggy told her and the trio sat down.

"Mom, do you know the man who shot Joe?" Toby asked, having been shielded from the shooters view.

"I saw him, Toby, but right now I don't want to talk about him. Adam will be back soon and the police are going to want you to tell them what you saw," Peggy explained and thought about her own statement to the police. She'd recognized Raymond Spencer right away and knew the man had been more dangerous than any of them had thought. She felt sorry for Mrs. Spencer and her son, not because Spencer was dead, but because of the mistreatment they'd both suffered at the man's hands.

"I didn't see very much…I just heard the shots and saw Joe jump that man," Toby said, looking up when he heard footsteps. He recognized the policeman, relaxing as the man joined them.

"Any news?" Tobias asked, handing Peggy a cup of coffee and passing Toby a box of mixed donuts before hugging Mama Giovanni.

"Nothing since Dr. Lewis was here," Peggy answered, sitting back and sipping the hot liquid.

Sharon O'Leary was beyond tired…and had passed exhaustion long ago, but she'd thrived on the type of surgery she'd just performed. In spite of the critical nature of the wounds and blood loss she'd managed to repair the damage and hopefully the intravenous fluids would help replenish the blood supply. Twice Mannix's blood pressure had bottomed out and twice they'd worked to keep him alive and breathing. As of right now his chances were still 70/30, but at least he had a chance. She wrote several notations on his chart before helping the nursing staff settle their newest charge in the SICU room where he would be spending at least the next forty eight hours.

O'Leary knew the elevated temperature was just the beginning and was already taking steps to stop it from getting worse. She'd inserted a chest tube that would stay in place until the lung was completely re-inflated and would be leaving him on the ventilator for the next twenty four hours. After that it would depend on the numbers. "I'm going to speak with his friends, but I'll be back to check on him before I leave."

"Yes, Doctor," the SICU nurse told her.

Sharon walked slowly along the hall and walked away from the SICU. She stopped in the doctor's lounge and quickly changed out of the blood stained scrubs before continuing toward the waiting room. She stood in the doorway and noted that dawn was laying her glorious cloak over the city and hope the new day would not end in tragedy for these people. Taking a deep breath she stepped into the room and wasn't surprised to find the four people present stand up and turn toward her. "Is anyone here for Joe Mannix?"

"Yes…how is he?" Peggy asked.

"He's a lucky man right now. The bullet punctured his lung and if not for Dr. Halliday's quick action we wouldn't be here having this conversation…you'd be talking with the mortician," O'Leary told them seriously. She had never been one to pull punches no matter how harsh it made her seem. "We were able to insert a chest tube and get the bullet out although it did more damage than just his lung. He's on a ventilator and will stay that way until I think he's strong enough to breathe on his own. He'll also be kept heavily sedated for the next twenty four hours."

"He is going to be all right though?" Mama Giovanni asked.

"There are no guarantees…but we're going to do everything we can to see that he is with his family for Christmas."

"Doc, what about the head wound?" Tobias asked.

"Well, the bullet took a good chunk from his head, but there was no skull fracture…however with all head injuries there could be damage that we don't see. Again we're going to do everything we can to make sure he survives, but until he wakes up we won't know what's happening with the head injury," O'Leary answered and stood up.

"Can I see him?" Peggy asked.

"Not yet…the nurses are setting him up in the SICU and they need at least an hour before anyone sees him. Check with the desk and they'll give you a more precise time," O'Leary explained.

"We will, Doctor, thank you," Tobias explained.

"Toby, you'll have to stay with me while your mother and Adam visit with Joseph," Mama Giovanni said once the surgeon had left.

"But I want to see him…"

"Toby," Peggy began and waited for her son's moisture laden eyes to meet her own. "Remember the hospital has rules about children's visiting hours. I know you want to see Joe, but right now you're not allowed. I promise to let you see him as soon as the doctors and nurses tell me it's okay."

"Mom, tell him he promised to come to my next game," Toby said, fighting to keep his emotions under control.

"I will, Toby," Peggy promised and held her son tight while tears slipped from her eyes. Toby had never been this close to another male since his father's death and Peggy knew the child was feeling as if the rug was being yanked from under him again. She lifted his head until she could look into his eyes and smiles as she spoke. "Joe will be at that game, Toby. You have to believe that…"

"Do you, Mom?"

"Yes…yes I do," Peggy assured him and maneuvered him to the window where they looked out at the city they called home. "Joe is strong and Christmas is not far away. He is going to be sitting down with us to eat…"

"Turkey and candied yams and apple pie…"

"Yes, Toby," Peggy said, chuckling softly when Adam ruffled the boys hair.

"I might just show up on your doorstep if you keep talking about food," Tobias teased with a slight smile.

"Mom's the best cook ever," Toby said. The solemn group stood quietly looking out over the city that was just coming to life and hoped the new dawn heralded some good news.

The hour had been the longest one in her life, and Peggy held tightly to Adam's arm as they walked toward the SICU the nurse had directed them to. The nurse had just finished checking the last of the equipment and was opening the curtain that gave the patient a modicum of privacy while the more intimate aspects of his care were taken care of. She took a deep breath and realized she'd been holding it since leaving the nurses station.

Adam knew what to expect, but it didn't make it any easier when he looked at the man lying on the bed. Joe Mannix was not a small man, yet he seemed dwarfed by the amount of equipment surrounding his bed. The lower half of his body was covered with a light blanket, while the upper part was swathed in bandages. He knew the flesh beneath the bandages was covered in a multitude of bruises cause by the bullet and the subsequent surgical intervention. There were three IV lines, one of which was delivering blood to the patient's veins while the others contained saline and other medications needed to ward off infection and keep Joe Mannix sleeping. The monitoring equipment took up most of the upper half of the bed and Adam knew it was there for a reason…to keep his friend alive while his body had a chance to heal.

"God, Adam, he looks so pale," Peggy whispered.

"I know, but that's normal with the trauma he's gone through," Tobias assured her.

"I wish…" Peggy started and closed her eyes as the tears threatened to flow once more.

"I know, Peggy, but this wasn't your fault," the policeman said, seeing the guilt in her eyes.

"It wouldn't have happened if he hadn't been at Toby's game."

"Maybe not, but if he hadn't been there someone else might have been hurt or killed. Raymond Spencer has a record of assaults a mile long, Peggy, and he doesn't discriminate against one person. He hated everyone and blamed everything that happened to him on those around him. He lashed out at anyone who was in striking distance. His wife and son have been in and out of the hospital so often you can't count it on one hand."

"How do you know all this?" Peggy asked.

"I spoke with the officer assigned to his last case while you were with Toby in the chapel. There was no way you or Joe could have known Spencer would react the way he did. He's always been a coward, unless he has a gun or knife and even then he usually attacks people who can't defend themselves which explains why he hid in the shadows and waited for you, Joe and Toby to come out of Giovanni's," Tobias explained.

"Is he…"

"Yes, he's dead," Adam assured her and nodded when the nurse motioned them forward. "How is he?"

"He's holding his own right now. Dr. O'Leary left orders to keep him sedated, and I assure you he's in no pain right now," Jennifer Holden explained.

"He looks so pale," Peggy said and realized she'd said the same thing to Adam when they'd first arrived.

"He lost a lot of blood, but we're giving him fluids and transfusions. His temperature is slightly elevated, but that's to be expected after a trauma of this sort," Holden explained.

Peggy nodded and reached out to take his right hand in her own. He was warm to the touch and that gave her more hope than anything else that he was still with them. She fought the urge to lean forward and kiss him while others were there, but vowed to tell him just how she felt when they allowed him to wake up. The truth was she hadn't felt like this since her husband, and even then it hadn't been this strong a feeling. There was no doubt in her mind that she loved Joe Mannix, and she hoped and prayed she had the chance to tell him. She knew she could not stay much longer because her son needed her with him. With a heavy sigh, Peggy released his hand and walked out of the room before she lost control of her emotions.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas Miracles-----4

Two days had passed since the shooting and Peggy spent most of her time sitting at Joe Mannix's bedside. She talked to him, touched him, and even kissed him in an effort to show him he was not alone. O'Leary had been there early this morning and had given her the bad news. Joe Mannix was in a coma and right now his chances were 60/40. He'd survived worse odds, but there was something different this time…it felt like he wasn't there.

Peggy knew she needed to call his father and update him, but right now she did not think she could stand on her own two feet. Toby was staying with Rosa Giovanni for the day and she hoped she could spare him the news, but he was a smart child and he would see the truth in her eyes.

"Miss Fair, I need you to leave for an hour," the nurse said.

"I can't leave him alone…what if…if…"

"You can wait outside the door…I promise I'll come get you." Selma Rawlings left the rest unsaid and waited for the pretty woman to stand up.

"I should call his father," Peggy said and searched through her purse for her cell phone.

"There's a lounge across the hall," the nurse said, her voice filled with sympathy for the woman's plight.

"I'll be right back, Joe, so don't you go anywhere while I'm gone," Peggy warned. She hadn't been out of the hospital since being given the news and felt guilty about not spending more time with Toby. She would call him after she spoke with Stefan Mannix. She reached the lounge and dialed the number she'd saved when she'd first called him the day his son was shot.

"Hello."

"Hello, Mr. Mannix, it's Peggy Fair calling."

"How is Joseph?"

"He's not doing very well, Mr. Mannix…"

"I will be on the next flight!"

"Call me when you have the flight time and I'll pick you up at the airport," Peggy offered.

"No, you stay with my son…he needs to know you are there. I will take a cab from the airport."

"Please try not to worry too much, Mr. Mannix…Joe is strong and he's fighting."

The news she gave him sent fear through his heart and he looked at the picture of his wife and son that sat on the mantle. He was proud of Joseph, more than his son could ever know, but given the chance he was going to make sure Joseph knew there was no longer a rift between them.

"Joseph has always been a fighter," Stefan Mannix vowed and picked up the picture. "Have faith in him and he will know you are there with him."

"I will…I have to go back…"

"Yes, be with him and talk to him…tell him how you feel," Stefan told her. He replaced the antique phone back on the table and ran his fingers through his disheveled hair. Years of anger had raged between him and his son over Joseph's choice of careers. Stefan now knew he was wrong to try and force Joseph to adhere to his wishes and had even visited with him in Los Angeles. He'd met several people his son had helped and had felt pride in his son's successes.

Stefan picked up the picture and felt the moisture in his eyes, but did not let the tears falls. He was a strong man and had never been one to show his emotions, but that did not mean he had never shed a tear for those he cared about. He ran his fingers along the edge of the picture and spoke softly.

"Our boy is hurting, Carine, but he has your strength and he is a fighter. He has finally found someone he cares for and she cares for him. You would like this woman…she is good for Joseph. I will be with him soon and I will remind him that he is a Mannix and we do not quit," Stefan held the picture close to his heart and felt strength in just thinking about his deceased wife. He knew he had to throw a few things in a bag and get moving, but he would take the picture with him and make sure his son knew he was not alone.

Peggy looked up at the sound of footsteps and smiled weakly at the man walking toward her. She'd called Stefan Mannix as soon as there was news on Joe's condition and wished she had better news to offer him. Unfortunately Dr. O'Leary had been in to see her that morning to tell her what was happening with her boss, now it was up to her to reveal what she'd been told to his father. She stood and allowed him the spot where she'd been sitting and watched as he closed his eyes, took Joe's hand in his own, and seemed to say a prayer.

"What do the doctors have to say?" Stefan asked softly.

"Mr. Mannix, I wish I had better news, but the doctors say he's in a coma," Peggy answered.

"A coma…so we talk to him…tell him to come home…tell him there are people who need him," Stefan said and reached into his pocket to pull out the picture he'd brought with him. "His mother would not let him quit when the bigger boys bullied him and she will not let him quit now. You hear me, Joseph, your mother would not let you quit and neither will I."

Peggy moved toward the door to give the man some private time with his son, but Stefan's words stopped her and she felt the lump form in her throat as he turned and took her hand.

"This woman, Joseph, she loves you. I do not know if she has told you or if you have told her how you feel, but there comes a time when a father must step in and tell his son to wake up and see that he is not alone."

"Your father is right, Joe, I love you," Peggy spoke the words softly and prayed the comatose man would hear them and know she was at his side. An alarm sounded and she felt as if her heart stopped when the nurse told them they had to leave. She felt Stefan's hand on her arm and reluctantly left the room as the code blue sounded through the hospital speakers.

"No," she whispered and silently prayed this was not going to end so easily. Joe Mannix would fight. He had to…for her…for Toby….for his father…and for the love she'd only truly just discovered. She fought to hold back the tears as she looked around the SICU waiting room. She wasn't surprised that Adam Tobias was there, but she was surprised to see so many off duty police officers situated around the room.

Adam shook hands with Stefan Mannix before hugging Peggy and leading her to the seat near the window. In the days since Joe Mannix was shot, Peggy had stayed at the hospital and gotten very little sleep. He knew she was nearing the point of collapse, but nothing he said or did could convince her to leave. Toby was staying with Rosa Giovanni and she called him every few hours, but the boy was missing his mother.

"Sit down, Peggy," Tobias ordered when the weary woman began to pace.

"Joe…Adam he's…he's…"

"They are working on him, Peggy, so don't go giving up on him!" the policeman warned and shook hands with Stefan Mannix. "It's good to see you again, Mr. Mannix, I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances."

"You are a good friend to my son, Lieutenant," the older man said simply and moved to the window. He stared out at the unfamiliar city his son called home and wondered why the streets could be so deadly. His son was a good man and yet he'd been hurt more often than Stefan could count on both hands. It did not surprise him to see so many people waiting for word on is son and he acknowledged them with a slight nod of his head.

Time passed slowly for the people waiting for word on Joe Mannix, yet for Andrew Lewis the time seemed to pass too quickly. He worked alongside Sharon O'Leary and the nursing staff as drugs were injected and they shocked the man's heart again and again and yet the line remained flat. His shoulder slumped and he was close to calling it when he heard the first blip from the monitor and a hint of a smile ghosted across his face.

"We got him back, People, now let's make damn sure we keep him," O'Leary ordered and breathed a sigh of relief. The patient was in a coma, but at least he was still with them. She watched the monitors until she was sure the readings would continue and took a deep breath. They'd dodged a bullet, but she needed to perform some tests before she could celebrate with the others. She looked at Andrew Lewis and knew he understood the tests they needed to perform before going out to talk with Joe Mannix's family.

They may have brought his body back, but was it too little…too late?

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas Miracles-----5

Andrew Lewis ran his hands through his disheveled hair as he walked the short distance to the SICU waiting room. It was the hardest walk he'd had to make in a long time, but there were decisions to be made before they could continue. The tests left little doubt that this season would not be one of cheer for the people he needed to speak with and that's what made being a doctor so damned hard at times. Taking a deep breath he pushed open the door and was quickly assaulted with a barrage of questions. He held up his hands and made his way toward the two people who would need to be told the news first.

"Mr. Mannix, it's good to see you, but I wish I had better news for you," Lewis said.

"Is my son alive?" the older Mannix asked and reached for Peggy's hand.

"That's why I'm here, Mr. Mannix," Lewis said softly. "We were able to get Joe's heart started, but I'm afraid the tests show there is no brainwave activity…"

"What exactly does that mean?" Stefan asked as Peggy began to sob softly next to him.

"It means your son is brain dead…that his heart and body are functioning with the help of machines, but…"

"Oh, God," Peggy cried and felt Adam's strong arms around her. She knew what the doctor was saying and felt as if her own heart had shattered in her chest.

"You have a decision to make and it must be made soon…"

"What kind of decision?" Stefan asked, fighting to hold his emotions in check.

"Mr. Mannix, I know how hard it is to hear that your son is legally dead while his body is still alive and we can continue to keep him that way for a short time. What I need to know is whether or not your son would want to be kept alive this way…"

"Joseph would not want to live like this," the older man assured them.

"That's what I thought, but there is something else you need to think about," Lewis said and took a deep breath before speaking again. "Your son mentioned wanting to donate his organs should…"

"I do not want anyone experimenting with my son's body," Stefan snapped.

"I'm not talking about experiments, Mr. Mannix; I'm talking about donating his organs so that others could live. There are so many people in need of liver or heart transplants and at this time of year you could give some of them the miracle of life. Would this be something Joe would want?"

"I…I would like some time to think about it," the older man said.

"Please don't wait too long," Lewis said and tried to keep his emotions to himself. Joe Mannix was more than a patient, he was a friend, but it even went deeper than that. The detective had helped him when a woman had tried to blackmail him after her husband had died under his care. Joe Mannix had kept his name out of the papers and had even dug up the nasty secret the woman was keeping, the fact that she'd been slowly poisoning her elderly husband in order to get her hands on his money.

"Please, there has to be something you can do," Peggy tried and saw the pain in the man's eyes. She knew Andrew Lewis and knew if there was anything the medical profession could possibly do, they would do it.

"Peggy, I'm sorry, I wish…I wish there was, but right now the only one who could possibly help is the man upstairs and who knows maybe we'll get a miracle after all."

"It is the season for miracles," Tobias said softly. He wasn't an overly religious man, but there were times when he found himself silently praying for something impossible and the impossible had happened.

"I would like to spend some time with my son," Stefan said.

"Of course," Lewis said and watched the older man as he turned to Peggy Fair.

"You come too, Miss Fair, if Joseph knows you are there perhaps he will come back to us," Stefan said, his gruff voice belying the fear eating at his heart. He took Peggy's hand in his own and walked back to the room that seemed more like a prison for his son rather than a hospital room.

Peggy didn't speak as they entered the room and the sounds of the equipment seemed to drown out everything else. It hurt to know that the machines were the only things keeping Joe Mannix alive and that his mind was no longer working. How could this have happened? How could she lose him when she'd only just admitted to loving him? God help her she wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all, but she kept it bottled up inside her as she reached the bed and leaned over to kiss his forehead.

'_God, Joe, I can't do this,'_ she thought and ran from the room. She needed to get as much distance between them as she could and just maybe she could pretend that he wasn't lost for good. She raced past the nursing station and down the stairs. Her car was parked near the front doors and she quickly got behind the wheel before anyone realized she was gone. She drove away from the hospital with tears spilling from her eyes and soft sob's wracking her body. She unconsciously stopped at the intersections, unaware that someone was watching over her and making sure she arrived safely at her destination.

Peggy pulled to a stop in front of Giovanni's and hurried inside. The restaurant was not busy at this time of day and she moved quickly toward the table where her son was helping the waitress fold napkins.

"Mom!" Toby called and smiled until he saw the trail of tears on her cheeks. He dropped the napkin and wrapped his arms around his mother before she lifted his chin.

Rosa Giovanni had seen the woman enter the restaurant and knew something bad had happened. She quickly made the sign of the cross and walked toward the table as Peggy sank onto the empty chair and pulled her son close. She could see the devastation in the pretty woman's eyes and felt her heart breaking as tears slipped from Peggy Fair's eyes.

"Mom…I want to see Joe," Toby whispered against his mother's shoulder.

"I know you do, Toby, but right now it's not possible. Joe's…Joe's sleeping and the doctors want him to rest right now," Peggy explained, not wanting to tell her son the truth for now. She looked up at Rosa Giovanni and knew the woman was reading the truth about Joe's situation.

"Mom…is Joe going to die?" the boy asked, lifting his head and watching his mother's face closely.

"He might, Toby," Peggy answered honestly and saw Rosa put a hand to her mouth as tears formed in her eyes. "Joe was hurt real bad and the doctors think he's…he's…they said he's not there anymore and that the machines are keeping him alive."

"Dear God in heaven…how can this be happening?" Rosa shook her head in disbelief and took the seat vacated by the waitress.

"Mom, should we say a prayer…can we go to church?" Toby asked.

"I think that would be a good idea, Toby, but the churches are closed…"

"There is one that is always open, Peggy. I will get Carla to close down the restaurant and we can all go. Father Gabe will be there and he will pray with us. Father Gabe's Church is open to anyone who wants to pray no matter what their religion. Do not give up on Joseph so easily," Rosa told her.

"Mom, can we go?"

"Yes, Toby," Peggy told him and helped him into his coat. Half an hour later they entered the church two blocks from Giovanni's restaurant, and walked toward the front of the church. Even at this late hour there were people seated in several rows of pews who glanced at them before returning to their own prayers.

"Mama, it's good to see you again."

"Thank you, Father Gabe, I came tonight for a special reason. This is Peggy Fair and her son, Toby."

"Mrs. Fair…Toby, welcome to St. Andrews Church."

"Thank you, Father," Peggy said.

"You're welcome…now, Mama, would you like to tell me what brought you here at this hour?"

"Yes, Father, a friend is in the hospital and not expected to live…"

"I'm sorry to hear that, but if the Lord decides to take him home then there is a reason," the priest told them.

"But I don't want Joe to go," Toby whispered, staring at the statue of the Virgin Mary holding the baby Jesus in her arms. "I…I need Joe…God took my Daddy when I was…when I was smaller and I miss him and mommy cried and I cried and I…"

Peggy drew her son close and felt his body shake with the force of his emotions. She looked up at the priest who slowly knelt beside her and rested a hand on Toby's shoulder. "I know you miss your Dad, Toby, but God sometimes calls people home because he needs them to be special angels to watch over his people. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and it is a very special time for everyone…"

"Mom says it's the season of miracles…special miracles for special people," Toby said, lifting his head and watching the priest closely.

"Your mom is right, Son, and perhaps if we prayed real hard we might find a miracle of our own. Would you like to pray for your friend?"

"Yes," Toby whispered.

"Why don't you tell the Lord exactly what's in your heart," the priest suggested and watched the child's head nod once.

Toby bowed his head, folded his hands and closed his eyes before speaking softly. "Dear, God, I know I don't always behave and sometimes Mom has to send me to my room or not let me watch TV, but I know I can do better and I'll try real hard to listen and clean my room. I know how busy You are and especially since it's Christmas and lots of people need help, but there's someone real special who needs your help. His name is Joe Mannix and he's always helping people. He helped me when there was a bully who kept taking my lunch and he showed me how to play basketball and I need him and so does Mom and the people who hire him to help them find things they've lost. He's hurt real bad because he helped me and my friends at school when Mr. Spencer got mean and angry and it isn't fair if Joe di…dies because he helped us. Please, God, I will do better if…if You let Joe be a special angel here and don't take him to heaven. Amen…"

"Amen," Father Gabe was not at all surprised to hear a chorus of Amens from the people in the church. He knew there were a lot of teary eyed people in the church and counted himself as one of them.

"Was that okay? Do you think God heard me?" Toby asked.

"That was perfect, Toby, and God hears everyone," Father Gabe assured him, and took the boys hands in his own. "Toby, I know you and your mom and Mama Giovanni came here to pray for Joe Mannix and I believe in the power of prayer, but there are times when God really needs those special angels. He may decide to let Joe stay here and keep helping people, or he could decide to take Joe to Heaven and if that happens I know you will feel sad…"

"I don't want Him to take Joe…"

"I know you don't, but think of how special the angels who are chosen at Christmas time really are. God chooses certain people to be Christmas angels to watch over special people, Toby, and maybe He has a reason for choosing Joe Mannix and someday we'll know what that reason is, but until that time we can all take hope from the fact that they are in a far better place."

"Toby, would you like to go see, Joe?" Peggy asked, knowing her son would need some closure where Joe Mannix was concerned.

"Can I, Mom?"

"I think so…I think the hospital will make an exception tonight," Peggy told him.

"Okay, Mom, but can we stay here a little longer and talk to God?"

"If you want to," Peggy said, watching as her son closed his eyes once more. She nodded her thanks to the priest who stood and moved around the inside of the church, speaking to several members of the congregation before returning to the front of the church. _'Lord, I know it's been a while since I've been here and I won't make excuses for my absence, but I want you to know that I understand why you take special people and Joe is special to me…to his father…to Toby…to Mama Giovanni and so many more. It may be selfish of me to ask, but I really want him here. I need him…I love him and I promise to always love him, just don't…don't take him from us…from me,'_ she thought and sighed heavily when Rosa Giovanni's hands came to rest on her own.

"God will listen, Peggy, and He knows how much we need Joe here with us…we can draw strength from that," the older woman told her.

Peggy couldn't find the words and simply nodded. She had no idea how much time had passed since her hasty retreat from the hospital, but she knew it was time to get back. The doctors could be wrong, or the machines could have malfunctioned, or they could simply get the miracle they were praying for, either way she needed to be with Joe Mannix.

**MANNIXMANNIXMANNIX **

Stefan Mannix continued to watch over his son and understood why Peggy Fair had left the way she had. It was hard to watch someone you love lying in a hospital bed surrounded by the equipment needed to keep him alive. It was even worse when the doctors were so sure there was no way the loved one would be waking up.

Stefan was not ready to give up on his son and knew his deceased wife would never forgive him if he didn't do everything in his power to help Joseph fight. He'd repeated several prayers during the last few hours, spoken to many police officers and civilians who came by to say their goodbyes, but Stefan was not going to say goodbye to his son. He would allow others to do so if they felt the need, but he would hold onto the hope for as long as he could.

The older Mannix slipped his arm through the rail and held tight to his son's hand, repeating the silent mantra that had come to mean so much to him. _'Stay strong, Joseph, I am not ready to say goodbye…there is still time for a Christmas miracle and your mother would never forgive me if I didn't pray for one right now.' _

"Mr. Mannix, I need you to wait outside for a few minutes," the nurse told him. No matter what the status of the patient she still had a job to do.

"I will be back in a few minutes, Joseph, don't go anywhere," Stefan warned and stood up to leave. He reached the outer hallway and was warmed by the amount of people who waited for word on his son. Joseph had touched the lives of many people and he knew his son had a heart of gold. The world would be a whole lot colder and emptier without Joseph Mannix in it, but not everyone would feel that way. Those men and women who were locked up because of Joseph's interference in their criminal activities would be only too glad to see him succumb to his injuries.

**MANNIXMANNIXMANNIX**

Nora James looked at the monitors and knew they would be silenced soon. The doctors were just waiting on Stefan Mannix's permission to harvest the man's organs and maybe save a few lives at this special time of year. She'd known Joe Mannix for many years, had even been there on other occasions when the man was injured during a case. She'd also found herself in need of his specialty several months ago when an old flame decided he wanted to rekindle their romance and wouldn't take no for an answer. Through those times there'd been one constant that seemed to be missing right now and that was Mannix's secretary. Wherever she was, Nora knew her return was exactly what Stefan Mannix was waiting for before making the final decision. She continued to care for her patient as if he was still with them and wished she could change the outcome. She whispered a silent prayer and hoped God was listening as a single tear escaped her eyes.

**MANNIXMANNIXMANNIX**

Andrew Lewis lost track of how many people had asked him about Joe Mannix and was awed by how well liked the detective was. There were many people standing vigil over the injured man and he could not remember ever seeing so many men and women hovering near the SICU. He glanced at the clock and realized it was after midnight and that today was Christmas Eve. A special time for many people, a time of giving and receiving, a time of special prayers, and a time for miracles. He made his way toward Joe's room, speaking with several people he knew before entering the small cubicle.

Lewis glanced at the monitors hoping for some change, yet knowing nothing short of a miracle would change the readings. He watched the nurse as she went about her duties and knew she was fighting her own emotions. He knew Joe Mannix had touched many lives at the hospital, but Nora James was one of those whose lives he'd saved. He whispered a silent prayer, hoping today he would see one of those miracles he'd often been told about, but never witnessed.

**MANNIXMANNIXMANNIX**

Adam Tobias made his way toward the small non-denominational chapel and entered to find it packed with police officers and several other people he recognized. Joe had touched many lives and Adam knew he was only seeing a few right now. There were no pews available, but he moved to stand with Greg Newman, a detective from another precinct who'd been friends with Joe for several years.

Adam listened to the soft voice of a young woman seated at the front of the chapel as she sang Amazing Grace and was totally floored by the number of teary eyed people who stood around him. The young woman was Officer Dandridge's teenage daughter and was well known for her ability to sing and he knew Joe Mannix would be pleased to know that she was doing this for him.

Tobias stayed in the chapel for half an hour and finally returned to the floor where more and more people gathered. He couldn't remember ever seeing so many people in one place and felt as if he was witnessing a miracle of sorts. Men and woman, all ages, and all races had gathered to honor a man who'd done so much for the community and its people.

'_Come on, Joe, there are so many people in your corner right now and I know the doctors say you're not there anymore, but they've been wrong before and if there's even a little part of you left then I know you can fight to come all the way back,'_ Tobias thought, glancing into the room where Joe Mannix looked as if he was asleep amidst a myriad of equipment. _'Please, God, don't take him…not now…not when he's finally found happiness.'_

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas Miracles-----6

Peggy held Toby's hand and looked over his head at the other woman walking beside her. They had driven to the hospital together right after leaving the church and hearing some of the people whispering prayers for Joe Mannix. Even amongst virtual strangers, Joe had touched so many lives and to hear them asking God to let a good man live had been a soothing balm on her heart and soul. They reached the SICU and she gasped when she saw the amount of people standing in the hallway. She greeted each one before moving to stand beside Adam Tobias.

"Hello, Adam," Mama Giovanni greeted the younger man with a hug before moving back and glancing into the room. This was not the first time she'd visited the hospital, but it didn't make this any easier. She made the sign of the cross and watched as an older man reached out and touched Joe's shoulder. It was a simple gesture, one she recognized as something a father would do for a son and instincts told her this man was Stefan Mannix.

"Toby, do you want to go in now?" Peggy asked.

"Not yet, Mom…I…is he…I don't know…"

"It's okay, Toby, I'll stay here with you, Peggy said and turned to Rosa Giovanni. "Mama, why don't you go on in?"

Adam moved back and allowed the older woman to enter the room and watched as Peggy held her son close. He knew Toby was fighting to hold back the tears, but they spilled silently from his eyes and Adam moved to hug both of them before leading them to the quiet room at the end of the hallway.

**MANNIXMANNIXMANNIX **

Stefan looked up at the sound of footsteps entering the room and smiled at the woman who moved slowly toward the bed. He did not know her, but there was a warmth about her that spoke of the concern she had for his son. "I'm Stefan Mannix…"

"It is good to finally meet you, Mr. Mannix. My name is Rosa Giovanni and Joseph has come to mean a lot to me over the last few years."

"Giovanni…as in Giovanni's Restaurant?" Stefan asked, not surprised when the woman nodded slightly. "My son has spoken of you when he visits Summergrove. He said you make the best meatballs in Los Angeles."

"Your son exaggerates."

"No, somehow I do not think so," the older Mannix told her and watched as she managed to place a gentle kiss on his son's cheek in spite of everything that blocked her way.

"Oh, Joseph, how could this have happened? What is the world coming to when people like Spencer can take away so much in the blink of an eye? I wish…I wish you could see all the people who have come to see you and those who are praying for you. You have touched so many lives. The world will be a sadder place without you…oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Mannix…"

"Do not apologize for speaking what is in your heart, Mrs. Giovanni. I know what the doctors are saying, but I sense that my son is still with us and just needs to fight a little harder. He is not ready to go yet…and I am not ready to let him go," Stefan assured her. "Keep praying for him and God will listen…I know it in my heart."

"Joseph is lucky to have a father who believes in him."

"It was not always this way…Joseph and I did not see eye to eye on the choices he made in his life, but there comes a time when a father must step back. I lost many years because of my stubborn pride and I will never gain them back, but I am grateful for the time I had and the time I still have with Joseph. I just need to have faith and keep telling him he is needed here."

"Will you say a prayer with me, Mr. Mannix?" Rosa asked.

"Prayers are always welcome," Stefan said and bowed his head, closing his eyes, hoping he was right and that his son really was still with them.

**MANNIXMANNIXMANNIX **

Peggy sat on the sofa and felt Tony sit next to her as Adam knelt in front of her. She fought to keep her emotions in check, but could feel herself slowly losing control at the thought of losing Joe Mannix. She lifted her head and looked at the man in front of her and felt as if her world had fallen apart all over again.

"Peggy…"

"Oh, Adam, he can't be gone," she sniffed and reached for the box of tissues as the tears flowed freely. She felt Adam's strong arms around her and accepted the offered comfort…but she wished it was another set of arms wrapped around her. She pulled Toby close and felt his body shake with the force of his sobs.

"Have faith, Peggy, it's the season for miracles," Tobias told her, rubbing circles on Toby's back.

"I wish…I wish I could turn back the clock and stop all this from happening. It's my fault that he's in there," Peggy said.

"No, Peggy, it's not. Joe wouldn't want you blaming yourself for something beyond your control. Spencer was a loose canon and I told you about his arrest record. He was looking to hurt someone that night…you and Toby were easy targets for a man like that and if Joe hadn't been there…if he didn't stop Spencer…"

"I know, Adam, but it still doesn't make it any easier," Peggy told him, wiping the tears from her cheeks as she clung to her son.

"Mom, I want to see Joe now," Toby said and took his mother's hand.

"All right, Toby, just remember I'm right here beside you," Peggy said. She watched as Stefan Mannix stood, touched his son's cheek and walked out of the room with Rosa Giovanni.

"Talk to him, Peggy, let him know we are here," Stefan told her.

"I will," Peggy said and took a deep breath before walking into the room and over to the bed. Tears filled her eyes, but she did not allow them to fall. She needed to be strong for Toby and she sowed that strength by placing her hands on his shoulders. "Talk to him, Toby."

"Joe, it's me…Toby. I don't want you to go, Joe…I don't want to say goodbye. I want you to come to my next game…I want you and mom to…to get married and I want…want…" Toby's voice was filled with pain as he looked at the man lying so still and pale, covered with every piece of technology the medical field had to offer. Tears fell untouched from his eyes as he spoke the words and reached out to touch the injured man. His body shook with the force of his sobs as he fought to stay strong for his mother, but saying goodbye to Joe Mannix reminded him too much of losing his father.

"Toby, come with me," Adam Tobias said.

"I'm okay…"

"Toby, go with Adam…I'll be out in a minute," Peggy told him and kissed her son's forehead before returning her attention to the man who'd come to mean so much to both her and Toby. "Joe, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm hoping and praying for a miracle tonight. The doctor's say you're beyond help, but they don't know the power of faith or the miracles that can and do happen especially at this special time of year. Adam reminded me that it's Christmas and that miracles are often given and received without people even realizing how fortunate they are. I know I don't go to church as often as I should, but I believe in God and I believe in His power to heal and no matter what the doctors say I believe you're still here and I am not ready to let you go. I'm not ready to say goodbye…not when my heart aches to hold…not ready to let you go…"

**MANNIXMANNIXMANNIX **

Why was it so hard to move…the light and the promise of warmth called to him, but there were voices…voices that held more than just warmth…voices that promised not to let go…but to return now would mean facing the pain…he'd done that before and been able to fight, but could he really face that pain again? Did he want to go back? The answer to that was a resounding yes when her voice was so compelling…so filled with the promise of a future filled with the love they'd so recently discovered. He fought to turn away from the light that called to him and smiled when a familiar figure nodded her approval. 'Thanks, Mom,' he thought as she melted away and the light dimmed.

**MANNIXMANNIXMANNIX **

Peggy felt the others returning, but her eyes remained fixed on the man she loved more than life itself. She reached out and took his hand in hers, oblivious to her surroundings as she allowed the tears to fall. She felt Toby's hand slip into her own and held to both his and Joe's as the others, both friends and family gathered around the bed. She knew it was time, time to say goodbye, time to let go, time to give up on another dream.

"Peggy, it's time," Andrew Lewis told her and wished there was some way to ease the torment and pain he saw in each face. It was wrong to prolong the false hope that Joe Mannix would survive his ordeal, but he understood their need to be here, to cling to that hope.

"Oh, Joe," Peggy whispered and lifted his hand to her cheek.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Christmas Miracles-----7

There was something warm and moist against his hand. It tingled and spread throughout his body, bringing a warmth that he hadn't thought possible. His surroundings, dark and cold for so long had taken on a brighter caste than he thought possible and he fought to reach the people he cared about. He couldn't quite grasp their name, but it was obvious they cared about him and that they were worried about him. A soft breath against his hand had him gasping for breath, fighting to rid his body of the immovable object that was choking him. His eyes shot open and for an instant he thought he was in heaven and the figure standing beside him was the most beautiful angel in the world.

He gagged and fought against the intrusion down his throat, but there was no getting rid of it as he struggled against the restraints holding him to the bed.

**MANNIXMANNIXMANNIX **

"Joe!" Peggy cried, but was pushed out of the way as the medical staff, led by Andrew Lewis moved in to take over.

"You'll have to wait outside!" Lewis ordered and turned his complete attention to the panicked patient. "Joe, listen to me! You're in the hospital and have a tube down your throat to help you breathe. Give me a minute and I'll take it out, but I need you to calm down and let it do what it's been programmed to do."

Joe could hear the voices, but the words were unclear as if heard through a thick layer of cotton and his panic continued in spite of the familiarity of the voice. It took several minutes, but suddenly the touch was back on his hand and his eyes shot open again to find the same angelic face staring down at him. _'Peg…help me, Peg…'_

"Joe…thank God…listen to me. You're in the hospital, but you're going to be fine. Dr. Lewis is going to take the tube out, but he needs you to relax while he does it. I'll stay right here and make sure everything's okay," Peggy assured the injured man. _'Thank you, Lord…thank you for giving him back to us…to me…I'll never doubt you again,'_ she thought as Lewis finished removing the tube and the nurse cleaned away the sticky residue around his mouth.

"Pe….Pe…"

"Joe, don't try to talk…just rest," Peggy ordered. "Dr. Lewis needs examine you…"

"Don't…go," Mannix begged, his voice raspy.

"I'm not going any where, Joe," Peggy vowed and refused to be moved from her place beside the bed.

"Joe, do you know where you are?" Lewis asked.

"Hospital? Shot? So tired…"

"I know you are, Joe, but I need you to answer a couple of questions for me and then we'll let you sleep…"

Outside the room smiles began to form on the faces of those who could see into the room. News of a miracle was quickly spread around the SICU and many people grasped at the hope that maybe it was the first of many that would be bestowed on this Holy night. Stefan Mannix stood watching as Peggy Fair spoke with his son and he shed a few tears, the first ones he'd allowed since the death of his wife. He placed gentle hands on Toby's shoulders and smiled when the boy turned and looked at him.

"I knew God would listen to us," Toby said, smiling happily at the older man.

Stefan heard the child's words, spoken with such certainty that it would have made a fire and brimstone preacher to stand up and take notice and couldn't help, but smile. The joy of knowing his son had come back from wherever he'd been made him want to share his feeling with others, but he was not that kind of man. While whispered conversations reached his ears, he did not join in their conversation; instead he watched the medical staff working on his son. Andrew Lewis' words reached his ears and he thought he heard his stubborn son speak, but his voice was weak and raspy. _'Thank you, Lord, for giving me back my boy,' _he thought and felt as if his legs had turned to rubber.

"Mr. Mannix, are you okay?"

"I am now, Lieutenant, I have my son back," the older man answered with a hint of a smile.

Inside the SICU Joe Mannix fought to stay conscious, but trauma and medication finally won out and his eyes closed. Peggy looked at Andrew Lewis and saw something she recognized as surprise and relief. She placed her hand on Joe's chest as the nurse eased the covers up over his waist and was relieved to feel the steady rhythmic breathing that signaled the miracle had really happened. The nurse placed an oxygen mask over her patient's mouth and nose and looked at the monitors that had sprung to life as if guided by unseen hands.

"This is one for the medical books," Lewis said.

"Somehow I don't think you'll find the answer there, Dr. Lewis," Peggy told him.

"Probably not, but I'm sure there are people who will tell you there was a glitch in the technology."

"Look out there, Dr. Lewis," Peggy told him. "I bet there are more people who'd say there was a miracle here today and nothing you could say or do could convince them otherwise."

"No, I don't suppose there would be and right now I would argue with them," Lewis said, picking up the chart and making several notations on it before joining the nurse near the cabinet.

Peggy motioned for Stefan to join her and wasn't surprised when Toby and Adam walked inside the room. It was crowded around the bed, but nobody told them to leave even as Stefan closed his eyes in silent prayer. It was her son's voice that surprised them all as he took her hand.

"Thank you, God, for not taking Joe. I know he would have been a special Christmas angel, but we need him here with us, Amen..."

"Amen," came from several mouths at once as the group settled in to watch over the sleeping man.

**MANNIXMANNIXMANNIX **

Time held no meaning for Joe Mannix as he slept through most of the next twenty-four hours. When he opened his eyes he was put through a battery of tests before his eyes lit in the one person he needed to see. He'd smile when she reached out to him and felt a warmth rush through his body when she kissed his cheek and held his hand. It was at those times he knew he could face whatever lay before him. He shifted, but the movement was a quick reminder of the wounds to his body and the tubes and leads still attached to him.

"Joe, do you need something for pain?" Peggy asked upon seeing the eyes open and looking at her. Stefan Mannix was sleeping in the lounge across the hall. He'd only given in after Dr. Lewis threatened to have him barred from the hospital for twenty-four hours and had mumbled something about knowing where Joe's stubborn streak came from. Adam had taken Toby home with his family and promised the boy would be taken care of by him and his wife.

"Peg…tired…"

"Then close your eyes and sleep, Joe…"

"Not…m…me…you tired…look l…like hell," Mannix managed and reached for the oxygen mask, only to have the nurse stop him.

"That has to stay in place for now, Mr. Mannix," Elizabeth Grodin warned.

"Ha…hate it."

"I know you hate it, Joe, but it's better than the tube," Peggy teased lightly.

"Thir…sty," Mannix told her and was relieved when a straw was placed in front of his mouth. He took several sips before it was taken away again and his eyelids grew heavy. "Go….home, Peg…sl…sleep…"

"I will, Joe," Peggy told him, but she wasn't quite ready to go home yet. Andrew Lewis and Sharon O'Leary had both been in and examined the injured man before telling her and Stefan that there was no explanation for what had happened. The equipment checked out fine, there were no mistakes in the tests, which meant that Joe Mannix had literally returned from the dead.

"He's doing better, Mrs. Fair," Grodin told the pretty woman who'd become something of a fixture in the SICU. She'd asked and been given permission to bring in a small Christmas tree that sat on a table next to her patient's bed. The brightly colored balls and garland gave the room something of a Christmas atmosphere and gave credence to the miracle that had occurred here.

Peggy sighed tiredly and turned to see Stefan Mannix watching her. She smiled at the older man when he stepped into the room and reached out to touch his son as if making sure he still breathed. "He woke up for a couple of minutes," Peggy told him.

"Did he know you were here?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, he did…he told me I looked terrible," Peggy answered.

"You should rest. Lieutenant Tobias is here and he has offered to take you home," the older man told her.

"I should stay with Joe…"

"I will stay with my son…you have a boy who needs to spend time with you. There are still a few hours left of Christmas Day and I'm sure Joe would want you to be with…"

"Go…be w…with Toby, Peggy."

"I thought you were sleeping," the woman said.

"Nearly there…just…I need to…to know you're okay."

"I'm fine, Joe," Peggy told him.

"Tell Toby…hope Santa was…was good to him."

"I will…Santa was good to all of us, Joe," she said and bent down to kiss him before hugging Stefan Mannix and leaving the room before he could see the tears in her eyes. Tears that were a mixture of sadness and joy, hope and fear, sorrow and pain because there were so many unresolved issues.

"Joseph, are you in pain?"

"A little…Pa? Wh…when did you…" his voice trailed off as an emotional tidal wave burst over him and the pain seemed to gain momentum until the nurse injected something into his IV line and he could breathe a little easier. He looked at his father, glad the older man was there, but hating the reason for it.

"Did you think I wouldn't come, Boy? We have had our differences in the past, but I thought we had resolved those," Stefan mock scolded and ruffled his son's hair gently as he fought to keep the quiver out of his voice.

"We have…damn," Joe whispered as he lost the fight to stay conscious.

"He's resting now, Mr. Mannix," the nurse assured him.

"My son is a lucky man," Stefan told her.

"Yes, he is," Grodin agreed. _'In more ways than one,'_ she thought.

Stefan Mannix pulled the chair closer to the bed and began a silent vigil over his sleeping son, content in the knowledge that God had indeed granted them a Christmas Miracle.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas Miracles-----8

It was New Years Eve and Joe Mannix was tired of being confined to a bed. It was bad enough being stuck in the hospital during Christmas, hell, he didn't even remember Christmas, but to be stuck here on New Years Eve when he had so many plans for tonight was making him moody and irritable. He was alone for the first time since he'd truly woken up and could make sense of the world around him. A world filled with pain, sometimes excessively so, but he managed to survive the harrowing days in the SICU and was now in a private room on the third floor.

Joe lifted the fork and looked at his dinner tray disinterestedly. The gravy had already congealed on the bland slices of turkey and the mashed potatoes reminded him of snow that had been down for several days and walked on by many people and animals. Nothing held his interest and his stomach rumbled as the nausea mounted and he dropped his fork back to the plate. He glanced at the small Christmas tree on the bedside table and at all the flowers, cards, and gifts that had been delivered over the last week. Get well wishers popped in and out every day, but nothing could ease the boredom of being stuck in a hospital bed while life continued beyond the four walls. He'd told the others to go home, but he hadn't expected them to do so without protest. Peggy and his father had left saying they'd be back in the morning and were probably already at Giovanni's eating a special meal and getting ready to toast in the New Year.

Joe looked at the IV feeding antibiotics into his arm and sighed tiredly. He knew he was feeling sorry for himself, but he couldn't get past the fact that his plans had gone so wrong so fast. He felt himself drifting toward sleep as the pain medication and anti nausea drugs he'd been given took control. He had no idea how long he slept, but a sound reached his ears and he opened his eyes to find he was no longer alone in the room.

"Sleeping Beauty is waking up," Adam Tobias said with a grin.

"Adam…thought I told you to go home?" Mannix mumbled, but couldn't help smiling as Peggy and Toby moved to join him at the opposite side of the bed, while his father joined Adam.

"Did you really think we'd leave you alone on New Year's Eve, Joseph?" Stefan asked gruffly, pleased to see a hint of a smile on his son's still too pale face.

"We figured if you couldn't join us for New Year's Eve we'd join you," Peggy told him.

"Yeah, Joe, you should have seen Peggy talking to Mr. Daltry. She told him he owed you for everything you did for the hospital during the Miller scandal. She had him cringing behind his desk until he gave in to her demands," Tobias told him.

"Demands?" Joe asked, reaching for the pretty woman's hand. His eyes lit on the empty finger where he'd hoped to place a certain ring, but circumstances had derailed his plans in the worst possible way. He glanced at his father, hoping he'd been able to find the ring nestled at the back of his dresser drawer. The ring had been passed down for several generations, two pear shaped sapphires were set on either side of a perfectly cut diamond on a band made of white gold. The ring had been worn by his mother during her years of marriage to his father, but she'd removed it and given it to him in hopes that someday he would find the right woman to wear it.

Earlier today Joe had told his father about his plans and how he had wanted to ask Peggy to marry him and Stefan Mannix had been ecstatic, smiling as if he'd been given the news he'd been hoping for. Joe told him where to find it and asked him to bring it to him when he came back.

"Joseph, you asked me to bring this for you," Stefan said as if reading the younger man's thoughts as he placed a small box on the table and removed the tray of cold food.

"Thanks, Pa," Joe said and reached for the black velvet box. He hadn't planned on asking her tonight, but right now, with his father and best friend present he couldn't think of a better time. He looked into Peggy Fairs eyes as he opened the box and removed the ring and took a deep breath, ignoring the pull the movement made to his injured chest. "Peggy, I know I'm being selfish, but right now all I can think about is you and the rest of our lives. Toby is a wonderful young man and I would like his permission to ask you an important question…"

"Sure, Joe, go ahead," Toby interrupted excitedly.

"Thank you, Son," the detective said and returned his attention to the pretty woman standing beside his bed. "Peggy, this is not how I wanted to do this…I wanted it to be perfect, but there are times when a man can't wait any longer. I love you Peggy Fair and I…will you marry me, Peggy?"

"Oh, Joe," Peggy cried, tears filling her eyes. She stood staring at him, rocked by the emotions coursing through her.

"Mom…I don't think that's the answer Joe wanted," Toby whispered and heard soft laughter from everyone around them.

"Peggy," Mannix said and felt his world slipping away from him. "It's okay…I know it's sudden and I understand if you want more time…"

"No…I don't…I don't need more time, Joe," Peggy said and presented her left hand. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Joe slipped the ring on her finger and ignoring the pain sweeping through his body, sat forward and pulled her into an awkward hug. He kissed her, enjoying the scent of her, relishing in the touch of her lips against his. "I love you, Peg," he whispered.

"I love you, Joe," Peggy said and eased away from him, scowling when she noticed the lines of pain on his face.

"I'm okay, Peg," Mannix assured her, smiling when the others moved in to offer their congratulations. His father's eyes were filled with warmth and he reached out to shake the older man's hand, only to find himself engulfed in a bear hug as the usually gruff Stefan Mannix showed his son how pleased he was.

"You make me proud, Joseph," Stefan said before turning and hugging his future daughter-in-law.

"What did we miss?" Rosa Giovanni asked, stepping into the room with her husband. Antonio Giovanni was a tall man, his dark hair graying at the temples and giving him a distinguished look. He was still a handsome man and loved his wife more than life itself. He'd returned from Italy and was devastated by the news that the man they thought of like a son was hurt so bad.

"Starting the celebration a few hours early as usual, Joseph?" Antonio asked.

"Joe just asked Peggy to marry him," Adam offered with a smile.

"I take it the lovely lady answered yes?" Antonio asked.

"That she did," Joe answered and another round of congratulations was given.

"So when is the happy day?" Rosa asked.

"We haven't set one yet, but tomorrow would be a good…"

"Oh, Joe, tomorrow is too early. We have too much to do…besides you're still a patient here," Peggy said, chuckling softly.

"How about Valentine's Day? There's something romantic about being married on a day set aside for lovers," Rosa suggested and looked at her husband. "Young and old alike."

"Who are you calling old?" Antonio asked with a mischievous grin.

"How about it, Peggy?" Mannix asked.

"That's not much time to get everything together…there's the church and the hall for a reception and the flowers…"

"You don't need a hall. Rosa and I would be honored if you held the reception at Giovanni's," Antonio said.

"We couldn't do that…"

"Now, Joseph, consider it a wedding present," Rosa told him. "After everything you've done for us it's the least we can do and as soon as you and Peggy get your list of guests together we'll talk about what's on the menu."

"Mama, I don't…"

"Joseph, I'm sure your mother and I taught you not to speak back to your elders," Stefan mock scolded.

"You did," Joe said with a grin, basking in the warmth of having his friends and family with him. A voice announced that visiting hours were over and his shoulders slumped as he watched the others. He knew they'd have to leave and knew he was being selfish, but he wanted so badly for them to stay.

"It's okay, Joe, we can stay," Peggy told him.

"You can?"

"Mr. Daltry waved the rules for tonight," Peggy assured him. "We can stay as long as we don't interfere with the staff or make too much noise."

"Thanks, Peg, but you guys should be out celebrating…not stuck in here," Mannix told her.

"Ah, but what better way to bring in the New Year than with friends?" Rosa Giovanni asked. "Carla is taking care of the restaurant and she will close down if there are no customers at eleven."

"Adam…you should be home," Mannix said.

"I'll be heading out in about an hour, but right now I'm exactly where I should be," Tobias assured him. "You've helped me out of some tough spots, Joe, spending a couple of hours here won't even come close to the debt I owe you."

"It sounds to me like you've made good friends, Joseph," Stefan said and was glad to see his son relax against the pillows.

True to his word, Adam stayed for another hour before saying good-bye. He felt bad about bowing out, but everyone understood that he had a family waiting for him and wanted him home to ring in the New Year.

Peggy glanced at her son who was watching the countdown on the television and wondered would he be able to last until midnight. Stefan Mannix was seated near the window, but he was watching his son closely. They'd discussed more wedding plans, but Joe was exhausted and had dozed off soon after Adam left. She was sitting on the edge of the bed when the nurse came in and moved out of the way, surprised to feel the injured man clasp her hand.

"Stay," he whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere, Joe, I just have to get out of the nurse's way for a minute," Peggy assured him.

"Hello, Mr. Mannix, how are you feeling?" Tanya McDaniel asked of her patient.

"I'm okay…a little tired, but I'm glad you guys said my family could stay," Joe answered.

"Well, it seems your family has been a great help to the staff here and we appreciate the extra help," McDaniel told him. "I just hope you guys are not drinking real champagne at midnight."

"No…just plain old apple juice," Rosa assured her, pointing to the bottle on the table next to the crystal wine glasses.

"Very well," the nurse said with a smile. "Enjoy yourselves, but please don't have Mr. Mannix doing the limbo or the twist."

"We won't," Peggy said, chuckling softly at the nurse's hint of humor. She waited for her to leave and then closed the door to keep from disturbing the other patients. She returned to the bed and sat on the edge, gently running her fingers through the disheveled black hair. She watched a half smile form as his eyes closed and felt the warmth of that smile spreading throughout her body.

"Peggy, Toby is falling asleep," Rosa Giovanni advised of the boy who was nodding off at the foot of the bed.

"Peggy, I'm okay…you can take him home," Joe offered.

"Mom, what time is it?"

"It's 11:30…we thought you were sleeping," Peggy said.

"No…just listening to the music. I'm not tired yet," Toby vowed, yawning in spite of his assurances that he wasn't sleepy.

"Well, as soon as we do the countdown we're going home and you're going to bed…"

"Ah, Mom…"

"Now, Toby, don't argue with your mom," Joe scolded lightly.

"Sorry, Mom," Toby said, sitting up and hugging his mother before returning his attention to the television. He could hear them talking, but his excitement at watching the celebrations leading up to the countdown was evident by the smile on his face.

Peggy could hear Stefan regaling Rosa and Antonio with stories of Joe as a boy. The older couple listened with great interest when he revealed that even as a child Joe had a nose for mysteries. He read all the magazines and usually had the plot figured out before reaching the midway point in the story. She felt Joe's hand take hers and was relieved to see a smile on his face. There was no doubt that he was tired, but he wanted to be a part of bring in the New Year with the people he cared about. They sat in silence, lost in thought until Toby's excited voice brought them back to the present.

"There's only one more minute," Toby exclaimed and moved to help Antonio pour the apple juice. He handed them out just as the ball dropped and the countdown began. "Ten…"

"Nine…eight…seven…six….five…four…three…two…one…Happy New Year," they said as one, but kept their voices were low enough not to disturb other patients in the adjoining rooms.

Joe sipped the apple juice and basked in the warmth of having his family close on such a special occasion. He knew they'd have to leave soon, but for now he wanted to keep them close and protect them from the harsh realities that often rained down on them. He accepted hugs from each person, until only Peggy remained and he reached out to pull her closer and sealed his wishes with a kiss.

"I love you, Peg," he whispered.

"I love you too…and I wish I could stay, but…"

"Peggy, why don't you let Antonio and I take Toby home with us? He can help me make breakfast at the restaurant…maybe even help Antonio make the pizzas for the lunch crowd," Rosa Giovanni offered.

"Mom, can I go?" Toby asked excitedly.

"Are you sure?" Peggy asked.

"It's been so long since we had children around us we would be honored to have Toby stay with us," Antonio assured her.

"Joseph, I will also say goodnight, but if you need anything just call."

"Thanks, Pa," Mannix said.

"Stefan, if you need a ride home we'll gladly drop you off," Antonio offered.

"Thank you," Stefan said, smiling as he left his son in the hands of his fiancé.

"See you tomorrow, Joe," Toby said, hugging his mother before walking out of the room with the Giovannis.

"Peggy, you should go home and get some sleep," Joe told her.

"We're not even married yet and you're trying to get rid of me," Peggy said softly.

"No….God no…I just…"

"Sh," Peggy said and placed her finger on his lips. "You need to rest now or the nurse will make me leave."

"Thanks, Peg," the detective whispered against her fingers and closed his eyes.

Peggy moved to the window and stood watching him, listening as his breathing evened out and he fell asleep. She reached up and turned out the light above his bed and gently touched her hand against his cheek before moving to the chair and sitting down. The moon had risen and shone through the windows, giving her a chance to study the ruggedly handsome features of the man whose face was still paler than the sheets he lay on.

Peggy closed her eyes, opening them as the nurse entered the room, shining a flashlight at the IV pole before bidding Peggy goodnight and closing the door once more.

"Peg?" Mannix whispered sleepily.

"I'm right here, Joe," she answered softly.

"Come…lie down beside me," Mannix told her.

"I don't want to hurt you…"

"You won't," the detective vowed and shifted on the bed. He waited for her to join him and sighed heavily before draping his arm possessively over her body.

"You let me know if you need me to move," Peggy said as she spooned up against him.

"I don't think that'll ever happen…this feels right," Mannix said and drifted toward sleep.

"Yes, it does," Peggy agreed, closing her eyes and relishing in the way it felt to be held by the man who would soon be her husband.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Title--Christmas Miracles

Christmas Miracles--9

The next week dragged by for Joe Mannix as he slowly healed, but had to admit that he felt weaker than a newborn kitten. There were plenty of visitors to keep him busy in the afternoons, but what brought a smile to his face was opening his eyes and finding Peggy seated beside the window. When he'd woken this afternoon, she'd been reading a book and he'd watched her through hooded eyes. The sun shone through the partially open blinds, bathing her in soft light that showcased the beauty he'd always known was there. He felt the warmth spread throughout him at the thought of finally falling in love and knowing they were meant for each other.

"Joe, how do you feel?"

"Better, Peg, did you see Dr. Lewis?" Mannix asked hopefully.

"He was at the nurse's desk and said to tell you he'd be here in a few minutes…"

"He's here right now," the physician said from the open doorway. He'd been going over the reluctant patient's chart and was pleased with what he saw. The latest test results showed there were no lingering signs of infection and blood pressure and temperature were normal. It didn't mean Mannix was miraculously cured, but it meant he no longer needed to be hospitalized. "I take it you're anxious to get out of here?"

"A little," Mannix answered.

"Well, I don't see any reason to keep you here, Joe, but that doesn't mean you're ready to go back to work," Lewis scolded. He knew from experience that it would be hard to keep a man like Joe Mannix down, but the detective needed to realize he wasn't superman. "I want to see you in my office in one week. Peggy, would you call my secretary to make arrangements?"

"Certainly, Dr. Lewis," Peggy agreed, chuckling softly at the look on Mannix's face.

"I also have your scripts here and I know you'll probably ignore my orders, but it's important that you don't try to do too much because I'd rather not see you back in here for at least…oh, I don't know a month would be nice…think you can stay out of trouble that long?"

"I'll see that he does, Dr. Lewis, even if I have to use restraints," the woman advised.

"I bet his insurance company would be counting their profits if that happened," Lewis said.

"You two are hilarious," Mannix grumbled as Peggy walked to the closet and took out the clothes she'd brought for him the day before.

"All right, Joe, just take it easy and I'll see you in a week," Lewis said, shaking hands with the detective before leaving the room.

"Joe, do you need my help?" Peggy asked.

"I…I," Mannix stammered, floored by the love that shone in her eyes. He reached for her, pulling her close and wrapping her in his strong arms. Their lips met and he drank in the scent of her as the kiss deepened, leaving them breathless and flushed once she reluctantly pulled away.

"Someone might come in," Peggy said.

"Let them," Mannix told her, but reached for the blue jeans she held out to him.

"I'll wait outside…call me if you need help," Peggy said and walked out the door.

Joe sighed and held his arm against his side as he relaxed and felt only a hint of the debilitating pain that had once spread through his chest when he moved. It took three times longer to get dressed, but he was finally wearing the white shirt, blue jeans, socks, and shoes and felt whole and ready to face the day.

Joe slid off the edge of the bed and stood for a few minutes until he realized how right the doctor had been. He felt weak and nauseas, but that wasn't going to stop him from leaving. He walked toward the door as a knock sounded and Peggy opened it so a nurse could bring in a wheel chair.

"Joe, you're supposed to wait," Peggy scolded lightly, taking his arm and steering him toward the wheel chair.

"I can…"

"Sit in the chair, Mr. Mannix," the nurse ordered. She'd been at this hospital for more years than she cared to remember and knew how to deal with men like Joe Mannix. Men who prided themselves on their strength and argued on an hourly basis just how 'fine' they were, yet collapsed on the bed when it came right down to it.

"You better do it, Joe, I just watched her give Dr. Lewis a piece of her mind and it wasn't a pretty sight," Peggy told him and watched as the recalcitrant detective did as she'd suggested. She reached for the bag containing the rest of Joe's things and followed the nurse out of the room.

"By, Joe, take care of yourself," Molly Davison called from the desk where several nurses were watching.

"I don't seem to have a choice," Mannix told her as they reached the elevator. It didn't take long to reach patient discharge and Joe was soon seated in the passenger seat of his car while Peggy got behind the wheel. It was cool, but not freezing, and Joe reached over to roll the window down and relished in the feel of the air on his face.

"Joe, are you sure it's not too cold?"

"No, not after being inside for so long," Mannix told her as she pulled out onto the road and drove toward his home.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little," Mannix answered truthfully.'

"After I get you settled I'll fix something to eat…"

"Why don't we just stop at Giovanni's? I'm sure Mama's got something cooking," the detective said hopefully.

"Are you sure you feel up to it?" Peggy asked.

"I feel good, Peg, and just want to enjoy my freedom," Mannix told her. He closed his eyes and relaxed in the seat as Peggy turned onto the street that would take them to Giovanni's.

**MANNIXMANNIXMANNIX **

Toby knelt on the seat and watched through partially open curtains for any sign of his mother and Joe Mannix. It had been his mother's idea to have the party and everyone had agreed it was a good idea. They all wanted to share in the joy of Joe's recovery and knew once he was discharged he'd want to get something to eat and nine times out of ten he chose Giovanni's.

Toby had volunteered to watch for his mother and Joe while everyone set up the restaurant for a small, impromptu welcome home and congratulation on your engagement party. The decorations were already in place, but the Giovanni's were still fixing the food and making sure everyone knew what to do. Stefan Mannix had arrived with Adam Tobias and his family and had brought several bottles of wine made from the grapes of his vineyard.

Toby spotted the familiar car pulling into a spot across the street and shouted excitedly. "They're here…they're here!"

"Okay, everyone…get ready," Rosa Giovanni ordered and made sure the lights were off. She heard footsteps outside the door and couldn't help but smile as it opened and Joe and Peggy stepped inside. "Surprise," she shouted and heard the others say the same thing as the newcomers were hugged and led toward the table of honor.

"Mama, thank you," Joe said as he took a seat next to Peggy. His eyes twinkled with happiness as he looked at his friends and realized how lucky he was as he turned to Peggy. "Did you know about this?"

"No," Peggy answered honestly as Toby brought over a dish of pasta. "Toby…"

"Hi, Mom, you and Joe are the guests of honor and I asked Mama if I could serve you," Toby told her.

"You look very handsome, Toby," the detective said.

"Thanks, Joe, but don't tell Mama that I hate the tie," the boy said conspiratorially.

"Toby, I don't think any of us do," Mannix assured him as Peggy served them both from the main dish.

"Joseph, you look much better than you did in the hospital," Stefan Mannix said and shook his son's hand.

"Thanks, Pa," Joe said, a rush of warmth flowing threw him at how close he and his father had become. They'd lost so many years because of their stubborn pride, and Joe vowed not to let that happen again. Life was too short, and family should take precedence over anything else.

"You make me proud, Joseph," Stefan said. "You have chosen a beautiful woman to stand at your side and that is how it should be. She should stand beside you as equals in everything…not behind you."

"Thank you, Mr. Mannix," Peggy said and felt Joe's hand in her own as Stefan moved back and Adam Tobias and his wife took his place.

"Joe, it's good to see you again," Julie Tobias said and looked at the couple seated before her. "I hear congratulations are in order…I'm so happy for both of you."

"Thank you, Julie," Peggy said and hugged the other woman as Adam shook hanks with her fiancé.

"Joe, it's about time," Julie said and kissed the injured man on the cheek before whispering in his ear. "She's a lucky woman, Joe Mannix."

"I'm the lucky one, Julie," Mannix assured her and smiled when she took Adam by the arm and moved away. He'd known Julie Tobias longer than Adam and even dated her at one time, but they'd never really been serious. The day he'd introduced her to Adam he'd seen the sparks fly and was best man at their wedding three months later.

"Joseph, Peggy, you better eat or the pasta will be cold," Mama Giovanni scolded lightly, smiling at the happy couple.

Joe picked up his fork and ate slowly while the well wishes continued from folks who stopped in to say hello and tell him how glad they were that he was okay. He sighed heavily, wishing he could do the meal justice, but his healing body did not appreciate over indulgence and he pushed the plate away.

"Joe, I think it's time to get you home," Peggy said softly.

"I think you're right, Peg," Mannix said and looked up as Mama Giovanni came toward them.

"Peggy, you should take Joseph home and put him to bed before he falls asleep in his pasta," she whispered.

"I'm okay," Mannix offered, but the look on both faces told him they didn't believe a word he said.

"Come on, Joe, you've had lunch and now it's time for your meds and then bed," Peggy told him. "Toby, it's time to leave…"

"Ah, Mom," the boy said. He'd been playing with the Tobias children and wasn't ready to leave the game half finished.

"Peggy, why don't you take Joe home? Adam and I will bring Toby over as soon as they've finished their game," Julie Tobias suggested.

"Are you sure?" Peggy asked.

"I'm sure," Julie assured her.

"Please, Mom, can I stay?"

"All right, Toby, but you'd better behave yourself," Peggy warned and turned to her fiancé. "All right, Joe, let's get you home."

"Joseph, you listen to her," Stefan said when his son showed sign of protesting. "Come, Peggy, I will help you with him."

"Thank you, Mr. Mannix," Peggy said, moving aside so Joe could thank the Giovannis and the others who'd come to wish him well. By the time the reached the car she knew he was in pain and reached into her purse as Stefan handed him a bottle of cold water. She shook two pills into her hand and passed them to Joe, watching as he took them without protest.

Joe closed his eyes and let his head rest against the seat. It wouldn't take long for the pills to kick in and his right hand strayed to the wound on the left side of his chest and gently rubbed the area. He knew he'd dozed off when a soft hand touched his shoulder and he forced heavy lids to open.

"We're home, Joe," Peggy said softly and exited the car as Stefan Mannix opened his son's door and helped him out.

"Thanks, Pa," Mannix said and looked around before making his way toward the main entrance to his home. He knew his father would be staying with him and was grateful that he'd be there. He waited for the older man to open the door and stepped inside, followed by Peggy. He automatically stepped toward his office, smiling when both his father and fiancé stepped in front of him and pointed toward the stairs leading to his bedroom.

"Joseph, Dr. Lewis warned you about trying to go back to work too soon…this is too soon," Stefan scolded.

"I hear you, Pa," Joe said and felt like an old man as he made his way up the stairs. He reached his bedroom and stepped inside, sighing contentedly as he sat on the edge of his bed. Someone had been there earlier and the blankets were already pulled down and he lay back.

"Joseph, don't go to sleep yet," Stefan ordered and removed his son's shoes. "You need to get out of those clothes and under the blankets."

Joe forced his weary body up and again sat on the edge of the bed. It took some doing, but he managed to strip everything off and pulled on a pair of boxers before lying back down and reaching for the blankets. He pulled them up to his waste and closed his eyes, unaware of the soft eyes that watched him from the doorway.

"He will be fine now, Peggy," Stefan told her.

"I know…thank you, Mr. Mannix," Peggy said and eased the door closed before walking down the stairs and checking the answering service, relieved to find there was nothing urgent that required their attention.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Title--Christmas Miracles

Christmas Miracles--10

Time passed quickly for the happy couple as they made the arrangements for the upcoming nuptials. The only thing they didn't have to worry about was the reception because true to their word Antonio and Rosa Giovanni were taking care of everything. There would be sixty guests at the reception, mostly family and close friends. Even Lew Wickersham had sent word that nothing would keep him away.

Valentine's Day dawned with the sun casting her golden cape over the land, bringing the promise of the start of a wonderful day and a lifetime of happiness for the soon to be newlyweds. Joe had slept, but sporadically as time and again he'd glance at the clock and found less than an hour had passed. By five am he'd given up and made his way to his office. His wounds were healed now, but there were still lingering headaches that sometimes threatened to floor, him, yet he would not let that ruin today's celebration.

"Joseph, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Pa, just couldn't sleep," Joe said and accepted the cup of coffee his father offered. "Thanks."

"You're welcome…what are you working on?"

"I figured I'd write down a few words for Peggy…letting her know how I feel."

"Oh, I think she knows by now," Stefan said and placed a box on the table.

"What's that?" Joe asked.

"Open it," Stefan ordered and watched his son open the black velvet box.

"Pa…"

"Do you remember what your mother said the day she died?" Stefan asked and saw the sorrow in his son's eyes. "She told me to make sure the woman you chose to spend the rest of your life with wore that on her wedding day."

"I remember…I remember wishing she…I miss her," Joe finished as he fingered the delicate gold cross dangling from a box link chain.

"Part of her will be there, Joseph. That cross was something she wanted to give your wife…a gift of something old on her wedding day," the older man explained. "Your mother would be as proud as I am today."

"Thank you, Pa," Joe said, and replaced the chain. He would make sure Mama Giovanni gave it to Peggy before she walked down the aisle.

**MANNIXMANNIXMANNIX **

Peggy took a deep breath as she opened her eyes and looked around her bedroom, a room she would soon be sharing with her husband. They had decided to keep her house for now, but they would continue to work out of his home. She sat up and smiled when a knock sounded on the door.

"Good morning," Donna Tobin greeted her friend with a tray full of food. She'd grown up with Peggy and had been excited when she heard she was getting married, to her boos no less. Donna had whooped for joy and told her it was about time and had nearly dropped the phone when her long time friend had asked her to be her maid of honor. She'd accepted immediately and then Peggy had asked if her five year old daughter, Tiffany, would be the flower girl. Tiffany was excited and had been with them through the process of making dresses and picking out the flowers and arrangements for the church and reception.

"This looks great," Peggy said, knowing her son was with Adam Tobias and would soon be joining Joe and Stefan Mannix. The ceremony would take place at two o'clock and pictures would follow by the ocean front park. She reached for a cinnamon roll and smiled at the sweet indulgence.

"Are you ready for this?" Donna asked.

"I've never been so ready for anything in my life," Peggy told her, frowning when she found a small box on the tray. "What's this?"

"Open it and see," her friend ordered and watched as Peggy opened the dark blue satin box.

"These are beautiful," Peggy said of the blue sapphire earrings.

"Yes, hey are and I figured they could be something new and something blue all rolled into one," Tobin told her.

"They're too much…"

"Peggy, how many times have I told you never look a gift horse in the mouth," Donna told her and reached for the second roll. "Oh, we need to get you something borrowed…"

"Mama Rosa gave me a beautiful set of hair pins," Peggy told her.

"So, everything is taken care of," Donna said with a grin.

"It is," Peggy agreed and looked toward the door. "Where's Tiffany?"

"She's still sleeping…I think they wore her out last night," Donna said and looked at the clock. Well, my friend, it's time to get this show on the road."

"Or I could just lie here and languish in all this attention."

"Oh no you don't…you've got a handsome man at your beck and call and I don't think he's willing to wait any longer," Donna said and pulled back the blankets. "I get first dibs on the shower!"

Peggy chuckled softly and climbed out of the bed, glad that her closest friend would be there to share this special day with her.

**MANNIXMANNIXMANNIX **

"Let me do it, Joseph," Stefan ordered. He'd watched his son struggle to get the tie on properly and smiled when he finally relented.

"Are you ready, Joe?" Adam called. He'd arrived with Toby nearly an hour ago and had made sure Joe had everything he was supposed to. The ring was tucked into Adam's inside pocket and would be placed on the white satin pillow before Toby and Tiffany walked down the aisle together.

"I think so…Dad, do you have the tickets?" Mannix asked his father. His wedding present to his wife was a trip to Hawaii and they would be leaving first thing in the morning. Toby would be staying with Adam and his family while they were gone.

"I have them Joseph," Stefan said and herded the group out the door. They would be taking Adam's car to the church and from there they'd arranged a stretch limo for the wedding party. Stefan would be riding with Julie Tobias and her children.

The drive to the church was a quiet one and Joe could hardly believe that this was the beginning of a whole new life for him, Peggy, and Toby. He planned on asking Peggy if he could adopt Toby, but not until they were back from their honeymoon. They pulled into a parking spot and exited the car to find several others already waiting.

"Hello, Father," Mannix greeted the priest and shook hands with him.

"It is good to see you again, Joseph…you gave everyone quite a scare," Gabriel Sheppard told him.

"I'll try not to let it happen again," Joe said and spotted Rosa Giovanni. "Excuse me for a minute, Father."

Rosa spotted him and hugged him as he reached her. "You look good in a monkey suit, Joseph."

"Thank you, Mama, you know if you weren't already married…"

"Oh, Joseph, don't tease an old lady…"

You'll never be old, Mama," Joseph said. "I have something for Peggy and was wondering if you would give it to her for me."

"Of course," Rosa said and smiled as Joe showed her the gift he would bestow on his new wife.

"Tell her it belonged to my mother and her mother before her…so it's something old," Joe explained.

"I will…now you'd better get inside before your lovely bride arrives," Rosa said and shooed him toward the entrance to the church. The others had already gone inside leaving her and Antonio to wait on the bridal party. Peggy had graciously asked Antonio to give her away and she could see the pride on her husband's face as the car pulled into the parking lot five minutes later.

**MANNIXMANNIXMANNIX **

Adam watched the nervous groom as he stretched his neck and looked toward the back of the church. He knew Joe was looking for his bride, but Peggy would not come through the doors until the bridal party had deemed that she was fashionably late to her own wedding. Adam thought about his own wedding day and the jitters he'd suffered from. His father had been the one to calm him down, at least enough to stop making a groove in the floor.

"Where is she?"

"Easy, Joe, she'll be here…you know the bride is supposed to be late…"

"But it's already 2:15…what if something's happened?"

"Nothing's happened," Adam said as a commotion sounded from the front of the church. He spotted Rosa Giovanni move to her seat as the organist began to play the traditional wedding march. "See, nothing to be worried about…"

"The rings!" Joe patted his jacket, searching for the matching wedding bands.

"Joe, Toby has them and he'll be bringing them in shortly," Tobias assured him and straightened his tie as the priest took his place in front of them.

Joe turned and watched as Donna Tobin stepped through the door and walked toward the front of the church. He smiled as she took up position and Toby and Tiffany started down the aisle. They looked nervous, but both were smiling as Tiffany dropped pink rose petals on the floor. He smiled at both as Toby and Tiffany took up their respective positions.

Joe heard the change in the music and looked expectantly toward the door. Peggy stepped through with Antonio at her side and Joe caught his first of the dress she'd chosen. It was a floor length gown made of satin and lace with white roses and buttons down one side. The white lace veil covered her face and he couldn't wait to lift it and look into her eyes.

"You're a lucky man, Joe."

"Don't I know it," Mannix said as Peggy reached him. Antonio lifted her veil, kissed her cheek and turned to join his wife.

Father Gabe began to speak and the ceremony went very well as he told the congregation about the blessing of a union and how no man should try to pull them apart. When it came time for the rings, Adam took one and passed it to the priest, who blessed it before passing it to Joe.

"Joe has something he would like to say to Peggy," Father Gabe told the congregation.

"Peggy," Mannix said and placed the ring on her finger, but didn't push it all the way on. "Today is the start of a new life, one I never dreamed possible until the day you came along. I want to share the rest of my life with you, to love you, to listen to you, and to hold you when you laugh or cry. I want to grow old with you at my side and to tell you how I feel every day of our life. I love you, Peggy, and from this day forth I will do everything in my power to show you just what you mean to me. Accept this ring as a symbol of the love we share and the future that promises to be everything we both desire."

"I do," Peggy whispered past the lump that had formed in her throat.

Peggy felt the tears in her eyes as she felt the ring placed on her finger, a symbol of just how much this man loved her. She watched as Donna passed the priest the matching band and felt a tear slide down her face as he blessed it and passed it to her. "Oh, Joe, I don't know when I started loving you, but I do know that every day you became more than just my boss…you became my friend and finally the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I love you more today than yesterday and less than tomorrow and every day thereafter. You have shown me that it is possible not only to love again, but to be loved and to feel safe. You are my present and my future and I will always walk by your side. Accept this ring as a symbol of our future together and know that our love is strong enough to weather any storm."

"I do," Joe said, staring into her eyes as a hint of a smile formed on his face.

Father Gabe watched as she placed the ring on Joe's finger and continued giving the marriage the Lord's blessing. "Joe, you may kiss your bride," he said and smiled when the happy couple did just that and received congratulations from the best man and maid of honor. When the ceremony ended Father Gabe motioned for the new couple to turn and face the congregation. "I present, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Joseph Mannix."

Joe and Peggy walked down the aisle and out of the church where the others had gathered with handfuls of rice. It was thrown over their heads as they reached the waiting Limo and climbed inside. Adam, Donna, Tiffany, and Toby joined them and the driver took them to the beach where the pictures were taken.

**MANNIXMANNIXMANNIX **

"Here they come," Rosa Giovanni called as the limo pulled up outside the restaurant. The happy couple exited the car, kissed, and finally walked toward the door, the rest of the wedding party following close behind. Once inside the happy couple was seated at the head table at the front of the restaurant and everyone took their seats. The tablecloths were white with pink centerpieces that matched the roses in Peggy and Donna's bouquet and the boutonnières in Adam and Joe's lapels. The silverware was polished to perfection and the champagne glasses sparkled as Antonio filled their glasses.

Stefan Mannix, Julie Tobias, Andrew Lewis, Toby, John and Tiffany Tobin were seated at a table slightly to the left of the head table. Stefan had supplied the wine and had convinced the Giovannis that he should foot the bill for the alcohol the party consumed. The wedding cake was three tiered, with white icing and decorated with pink and blue roses and lace ribbons. Friends and family members were seated at the other tables. The tables would be pushed back once dinner and toasts were over giving them a dance area.

There were six servers who would serve the seven course meal. Antonio and Rosa Giovanni had wanted to hire outside help, but soon found that their regular employees were more than willing to help out. Rosa knew the little white envelopes held a fifty dollar tip for each person, a gift of thanks from Joe and Peggy Mannix.

During the meal spoon were tapped on plates or glasses and the happy couple gladly kissed before sitting down. When the dessert was served, Adam stood up to make the first toast.

"Joe, I've known you a long time and usually you act fast, but it seems like it took you forever to see what every one else saw long ago. You and Peggy belong together and I hope you're as happy as Julie and I are. To Joe and Peggy Mannix…may you both be blessed with the happiness you deserve," Adam said and glasses were tipped slightly in salute before everyone sat back down.

Donna stood up and held her glass as she spoke. "Peggy, I've known you since we both learned to ride a bike without training wheels and I cherished every single day. I am honored that you asked me to stand with you on this special day. My wish for you and Joe is that you are always as happy as you are today. Love will make you strong…To Joe and Peggy, may the light of love keep you warm and happy!"

"To Joe and Peggy," everyone agreed and again the glasses were tipped in salute.

Stefan Mannix stood up and looked at his son and new daughter-in-law with deep pride as he spoke. "Joseph, there were times when you made me angry, but I have always been proud of you, but never as much as I am today. You have chosen to bring this beautiful woman into our family and I hope you will bring her to Summergrove so our friends and neighbors will have the pleasure of meeting her. Welcome to the Mannix family, Peggy."

"Thank you, Mr. Mannix," Peggy said, and moved to hug him.

"Mr. Mannix is kind of formal for my new daughter…please call me Pa as my son does," Stefan said, and kissed her forehead before she returned to the table.

The meal was cleared away and the tables pushed back so the DJ could get ready to play the first song. Joe and Peggy stood in the center of the dance floor while their friends and family made a circle around them. Soft strains of 'I Can't Help Falling In Love' came from the speakers as Joe and Peggy held each other for the first dance as a married couple.

"I love you, Peggy Mannix," Joe whispered.

"I love you, Joe Mannix," Peggy told him and was lost in the pleasure of his touch.

**MANNIXMANNIXMANNIX **

A lone figure stood silhouetted against the backdrop of darkness, staring through the slightly parted curtains. The eyes were dark with rage and bitterness, the mouth a straight line that spoke of the anger building inside. "That should be me in there with her…not you! She was never meant to marry you and I will make damn sure I set things right. You're a dead man, Joe Mannix…and I will be there to pick up the pieces and finally hold her in my arms forever."

The figure turned and walked away as the music continued inside Giovanni's Restaurant.

The End?


End file.
